Face to Face With New History
by asa98
Summary: Following Molly Weasley ll on her sixth year at Hogwarts, her first year as Gryffindor's Quidditch team seeker, last year with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and some of her closest friends, and first overall experience with facing an insatiable, lurking evil. What happens when she becomes a target for a rising threat that has it on their minds to overtake the Ministry?
1. Of Soap Suds and Discoveries

**Chapter One**

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story following Molly, Lucy, and the Scamander twins on their time at Hogwarts. Trials, good times, relationships, and rivalry! :D Good old fashioned rivalry. Hehe.**

 **I've noticed that these characters are somewhat less popular in the Harry Potter fandom and there is a shocking lack of fan fictions on them. So here I am.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all J.K. Rowling. I do own all original OC's in this book.**

* * *

Of Soap Suds and Discoveries

 **Sunday, August** **30th**

 **Molly's POV**

It was days like this that Molly wondered how her family survived, as she looked up into the sky outside the Burrow where her cousins were playing quidditch. She was gripping the railing of the small balcony that was built outside her room and held her breath as she watched her younger cousin Hugo dangle from his broom before Aunt Ginny set him right again.

The entire Weasley/Potter clan had gathered together for a family reunion before everyone left for Hogwarts, excepting Molly's parents, Percy and Audrey Weasley, who had gone on vacation for their anniversary and left them with their grandparents. They hadn't wanted to leave before Molly and Lucy left for Hogwarts, but their schedule for the rest of the month was booked full, so it was then or not at all. They had said their goodbye and made sure that Lucy and Molly had gotten safely to the Burrow before leaving for their anniversary getaway.

Two days ago the Weasley/Potter clan had left for Diagon alley to collect and buy everything each of them would require for the upcoming year. It had been a hectic trip, but she was glad that they had gotten everything they had needed and her Uncle Harry had bought her a _Firebolt,_ even after she had insisted against it. But she couldn't contain her excitement when he bought it for her. Her Uncle was thrilled that she would be Gryffindor's Quidditch team seeker this year, as he was when Molly's older cousin, Victoire, had made seeker when she went to Hogwarts.

When Molly felt confident that Hugo hadn't plunged to his death she stood up off the railing and hustled back into the room shivering from the cool night air. She grabbed the stack of letters from Lorcan that sat in the corner by her messy trunk and threw herself down on the old, springy bed.

As she untied the string binding them together, she thought about her best friend traveling Europe. He had written consistently all summer as promised, about dragons and how they had been to Ukraine, Romania, and most recently, Moldova. At some point during the middle of the summer he had written telling her about visiting Uncle Charlie in Romania and how he had let him ride one of the dragons.

She was completely consumed with envy. She tried to convince her parents to take a trip down to Romania to visit Uncle Charlie, but her father wouldn't budge. He even flooed to Uncle Harry's to complain about the fact that people were riding dragons at all nowadays was his fault. Uncle Harry had rightly defended himself, saying that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had been with him and that it had actually been Aunt Hermione's idea in the first place.

Her father had been persistent in keeping her as close as possible since running into a giant last year in the forbidden forest. She hadn't died, but he focused only on what could've happened and almost wasn't going to send her back to Hogwarts this year. But mother convinced him otherwise, swaying his decision with the facts that this would be her second to last year at Hogwarts; her last year at Hogwarts with Lorcan, Ly, and Aleks, second year of being Gryffindor prefect, and her first year of being Gryffindor's quidditch team seeker.

As she finished shuffling through the letters, her fingers worked on pulling the parchment out of the stiff envelope, having found the most recent letter. Asil, Lorcan's moody barn owl, had arrived at her window last week with it tied to his ankle. Normally, Lorcan would've just had Asil carry it, but Asil had been particularly moody as of late and would sometimes voluntarily drop whatever he was carrying and go about his own business. She swore that that bloody bird hated her, much to Lorcan's amusement.

She unwrapped a chocolate frog that had been on the bed and bit off one of the legs as her eyes began to read over his letter.

 _Sweetheart -_

 _Things were great in Moldova! We went to see the Moldovan National Quidditch team play. Da says that back in twenty-fourteen the Quidditch Team's training grounds had a Dragon Pox epidemic and couldn't play that year, but they did win the Quidditch world cup in twenty-ten. Wish you were here to see the quidditch teams here. They're amazing!_

 _We left this morning after a girl we met at the quidditch game tried to kidnap Ly for his 'good looks'. (Molly assumed that was an over exaggeration) We're on our way to Bulgaria, shouldn't be long now. There's so much to explore and even if there wasn't, Da insists on visiting some of the muggle tourist attractions as well. There are plenty of old castles around._

 _We're going to go see the Hungarian National Quidditch team play against the Romanian National Quidditch team. That's the team that Niko Nenad played beater for in 1809. The Romanian team, I mean. Remember me telling you about him. He was the Quidditch player that purposefully hit a bludger into a jinxed forest causing the trees to stampede into the stadium. The event became known as the Attack of the Killer Frost._

 _Anyways, Lysander reckons the Hungarians will win, but I'm betting on the Romanians. In fact I bet ten galleons on it, so I hope the Romanians win, because I've been broke since we left Ukraine._

 _I hope that you've arrived safely at the burrow. Wish we could be there to beat you at quidditch or rather help you practice playing seeker. On a more serious note, don't worry about your first game. You have plenty of time to practice before November. I know you'll be brilliant, don't stress._

 _Milo wrote to me last week and he says he's got some good news concerning Slytherin's Quidditch team, but he said he wouldn't tell me until we were all on the train headed to Hogwarts. If that doesn't lift your spirits, I don't know what will._

 _I miss you and I hope you're doing well and having a great time with you're family. Tell them all I said hi and enjoy that Firebolt. I'll see you soon, Molls._

 _Love, Lorcan_

 _P.S. I'm sorry this letter is so short. We've just arrived in Hungary and have to get the tent set up and be at the game before six. Be safe._

A familiar smile spread across her face as she finished the letter, and she packaged it back up, tying them all together before she got up and crouched down next to her horribly messy, half opened trunk. She was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and more than half of her laundry was dirty. Pulling out her wand, she flicked it and all of the dirty clothes strewn about the room hovered in the air before floating downstairs to the laundry room.

As she folded and packed her clothes in her trunk her thoughts wondered; Lorcan and her had been dating for eight months since the second Hogsmeade trip of last year. The Scamanders had been traveling Europe for the summer and they had kept in touch through letters, but they hadn't seen each other for nearly three months. Knowing Lorcan, he'd probably be taller. Though she wondered if he could get any taller than he already was at a striking 6'4". Lysander too, had probably grown. She was waiting for one of them to shoot up taller than the other, but they remained identical in every way concerning their looks. Lorcan was less social than Lysander, who would go up to a random stranger and strike up a conversation if he felt like it. That wasn't even the impressive part; it was when Molly realized that the random conversations always went well that made her laugh.

One of Molly's close friends, Aleks, was a veela and had a hard time talking to people in general, unless they were his friends. He preferred a few good friends, like Molly, and didn't bother anyone else if he could help it. However, Aleks had written to Molly two weeks past telling her that he had received a letter of promotion, from prefect to head boy of Gryffindor. Molly had laughed so hard that she became light headed; the fact that Aleks became a prefect in the first place was because, in Molly's fifth year, Milo had dared Aleks to ask Headmistress McGonagall if he could become a prefect and to complicate the matter, and to Molly's immense surprise, Aleks agreed to make an unbreakable vow that if Headmistress McGonagall said yes that he would accept the position for as long as he had it. Imagine their surprise when she granted his request. Clearly, Aleks hadn't thought that Headmistress McGonagall would allow him to be a prefect if he was asking, and, blimey, had that backfired on him.

So, suffice to say Molly had been very amused when she received his letter about becoming Head Boy and had laughed harder still when she discovered, from Lucy, that Rory Wutherton would be Hufflepuff's Head Boy; a good portion of Aleks' last year would be spent with Wutherton. On the bright side, maybe he could use some of his Veela charm to convince Wutherton to break up with her sister or eat an entire box of fever fudges. Molly could imagine it now; Wutherton running to the hospital wing, giant puss filled boils exploding off his face and she couldn't contain her smile.

Outside, the sound of her family cheering broke her out of her silent reverie, and she finished packing the clothes in front of her lazily, until she heard her name being called from downstairs, in loud shouts.

She got up off her knees and hurried out of her door and down the many stairs, all the while hearing her Grandmum Molly shout her name repeatedly.

"MOLLY!"

"Coming!" She yelled, as she hurried down the stairs, and practically rolled down the last flight. Landing half on her knees half standing up, at the bottom of the stairs she followed Grandma Molly's voice down the hall and into the laundry room. She turned the corner and halted abruptly. Her eyes widened in realization as she took in the scene.

Grandma Molly stood in the laundry room trying to pull a soaking wet blouse out of the barrel that had been filled with steaming hot water, and soap suds had pooled over the top of the barrel and out, covering the floor and her grandmother. She giggled, jumping into the sudsy laundry room to help her grandmother.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS THE COUNTER SPELL?!" Grandma Molly yelled as she struggled with the blouse. "I"VE TRIED EVERYTHING!"

Molly waved her wand preforming countless spells, to no avail. "I HAVE NO IDEA!" she shouted, laughing as she slipped and fell into the barrel, but her laughter was quickly replaced with a scream as the water was scalding hot. She sprang out of the barrel rubbing her backside.

Grandma Molly stepped back, pulled out her wand and shouted, "Immobulus!" Everything froze where it was; the water in the barrel and the water being flung from the tilting barrel, including soap suds that had been making there descent to the slippery floor.

Beside her, her Grandma Molly pocketed her wand and turned to face Molly.

"I'm sorry Grandma. I cast a charm that Mary taught me and I thought I said it right. I'm sure I did the motion right." She scrambled to explain, but Grandma Molly held up her hand and smiled warmly at Molly.

"It is alright, dear. What was the spell that you used?" She put her arm around Molly and looked into her eyes intently.

"Consilio." Molly uttered, sure that she probably had the wrong spell; charm's was simply not her strong point.

Grandma Molly laughed and squeezed her shoulders. "That's a knitting charm my dear and a rather vigorous one, at that. No wonder that barrel was spinning out of control. Every spell is made for a purpose and that one was certainly not made for doing the laundry." She turned around and took Molly by her shoulders gently. She let go and turned towards the laundry mess. "Now," She gave her wand a flick and spoke clearly, "Cafariso."

The laundry began to wash itself, calmly, mind you, the soap scrubbing at the now shredded blouse. Molly chuckled, and muttered the charm under her breath.

Grandma Molly squeezed her arm tenderly and laughed. "I assume you know the spell that will clean all of this up."

She nodded, doing her best to hide the Weasley guaranteed blush that was sure to be rising on her cheeks and Grandma Molly stepped around her and left, giving her cheek a quick peck.

* * *

When she was done cleaning up the soapy mess, she returned to her room to find Lucy on the bed reading 'A History of Magic'. Pulling gently at her dark brown hair the way she did when she was very focused.

Molly had dried the clothes that were now washed and clean and had folded them in a stack ready to be packed. She plopped down on the floor next to her trunk and finished packing the rest of her items; the rest of her clothes, sneakoscope she'd gotten for her sixteenth birthday, enchanted razor, snitch print boxers' she had received from Aleks, Lorcan, Lysander, Mary, and Milo for her sixteenth birthday, and a small, framed two way pocket mirror that her father had gotten her after the incident with the troll in the forbidden forest. Since he would be away, she had asked her father if she could give the other half to whomever she pleased. He had answered that that was fine as long as they would always be able to get to her. When she asked if she could give it to Lorcan he had agreed wholeheartedly, asking Lorcan over so that they could her father and him could ave a talk before she gave it to him. Molly assumed that the talk would be about her safety and knew that she was right when James and Fred let it slip that they had been eaves dropping. Molly considered the fact that they probably knew about her and Lorcan dating after that.

Lorcan and her father got along very well; after they started dating, her father invited Lorcan to the house and sat down with him in his study for over an hour, when they came out they were laughing. Though she knew that it had, in fact, been a very serious conversation. None the less she was very thankful for the both of them, even if they did sometimes overreact when it concerned her safety.

The mirror in her hand showed nothing but darkness; Lorcan probably had it packed away in his trunk at the moment

"Why aren't you out playing Quidditch with everyone else?" She asked Lucy, glancing over her shoulder as she attempted to close her overstuffed trunk.

Lucy looked up from her book and smirked. "I could ask you the same question. Reading over old letters, are we?" Lucy smiled smugly, glancing at the bed where she had left the letters. Molly heavily suspected that Lucy had figured it out months ago; Molly would blame James and Fred, but she knew when she and Lorcan started dating that they wouldn't be able to keep it from Lucy for very long.

Molly stood and snatched the letters off the bed setting them gently underneath the snitch pattern boxers in her trunk, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She still didn't understand why they had bought her snitch patterned boxers; Well, sure, she was going to be team seeker this year, but they had all thought it was so funny. She decided to let it go, considering that she had still had no answer since she received them. Becoming frustrated with her stubborn trunk she then sat on the trunk trying to get it closed and finally when she was on top of the trunk and had both knees leaning in on the front of it did the two sides touch and she quickly snapped the latches shut, careful not to accidentally get one of her fingers caught.

"Well, are you packed yet?" Molly asked. Lucy nodded, her short brown hair falling in her face. She had inherited their mothers rich, ashy brown hair and their father's striking blue eyes. While Molly had the same blue eyes, her hair was unmistakably Weasley red, and hung in big loose curls down her back. She preferred her hair long rather than short, because it was much easier to pull up that way. "Of course you are." Molly chuckled, flinging herself onto Lucy's bed beside her.

"Are you going to try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team this year?" She asked, slowly attempting to close the book Lucy kept her eyes on.

Lucy's eyes shifted over her shoulder with an annoyed looked. "No. Why would I?"

"Well you play at home all the time and you make a good chaser. They would be lucky to have you!" Molly exclaimed as she rolled over onto her side and tucked her arms under her head, staring up at the ceiling.

Lucy shook her head, with a slight smirk playing on her delicate lips, and continued to read her book intently. "Oh come on! You know you're good! Are you nervous?" Molly waited for an answer, but when she got none she sighed dramatically and flopped back onto her stomach staring up at Lucy.

"No." She finally answered, a little indignantly, holding her chin higher. But Molly didn't believe her. "It's alright if you're nervous, but don't you want to try?" She asked, waiting for an answer or any sign of recognition seeing as Lucy was pressing her face further into her book.

Molly groaned and got up off the bed, taking her wand and giving it a swish, causing her trunk to hover before following her towards the door. But she stopped abruptly, turned back around and said, "Fine! But don't say I didn't try when you realize that your first love is quidditch and you never stopped to pursue that flighty temptress we all know as quidditch!" She dramatized, flipping her long hair over her shoulder to add a bit of flare to her sarcastic drama, and then she and her trunk slowly disappeared down the stairs leaving Lucy sniggering in her room.

When Molly reached the bottom of the stairs she walked through the living room and kitchen and set her trunk by the door to be prepared for loading the next morning, grabbing her Firebolt that was set by the door on her way out.

Mounting the sturdy broom, she kicked off of the ground and bolted into the clear sky. Her heart beat raced and her hair whipped her face as she shot higher up and into the clouds. The familiar feeling making her chest swell up with joy.

She flew over the house, hearing her family whooping and cheering as they played, and past the Burrow towards where she knew the Lovegood-Scamander house was; the Rookery. She willed the broom to go faster and the wind whistling in her ears became evidently louder, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Molly knew they wouldn't be there, because Lorcan had written to her that they would be apparating straight to King's Cross from Hungary, but as the tall, greenery covered house came into view below her, she dove for it.

Immediately, the air was stripped from her lungs and her eyes watered from the stinging wind, the ground approaching rapidly before her and she pulled up at the last second. Hovering there and steadying herself before dismounting, rather giddily.

"Bloody hell! That was amazing!" She mumbled to herself.

She slung the Firebolt over her shoulders and stood before the looming building in front of her; The setting sun reflecting in the tall windows of the house, the old dark wood looked a bit more sturdy than that of the Burrow, and dirigible plums growing, in their usual upside down way, surrounded the castle like house. Once, having asked Luna, Lorcan's mother, why she kept them she had said to Molly that they had always been growing there around the house since she was born and that she kept them because it wouldn't feel the same without them. Molly had judged them funny looking and creepy at night time in her six year old mind, but had found a sense of familiarity in them the past few years.

Snapping out of her silent reverie, she made her way over the bridge of the small creek that ran around the house and through the old, wooden gate, looking up at the large, paned window that stood above the door. As she climbed the familiar steps that lead up to the door, she wondered whether or not they would mind her snooping around their house and then excused the thought from her mind remembering Luna's welcoming words the day they left for Europe. _'If you need to get away from home while we're away, you know you're always welcome at our home, even if we're not there. Just remember not to step on the dirigible plums and don't forget to tell your grandmum before you leave.'_

Molly chuckled guiltily, realizing that she had, in fact, forgotten to tell anyone where she had gotten off to. She was usually not this forgetful, especially when it concerned her whereabouts, because her Grandmum Molly would always become so stressed when she didn't know where someone was. She had come to the Lovegood-Scamander house on several occasions this summer; the first being when Lucy had told their grandparents, Hugo, Rose, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron (who had arrived two nights before) over dinner that she was and had been dating Rory Wutherton, the pompous, flirty, intolerable Hufflepuff he was, since January of last year. Another time was when Lucy brought Wutherton for dinner last month for which Molly had retreated to the Scamander house and grumpily read all of the Quibblers that Luna hadn't published or released yet, but had to stop when she accidentally tore one after flipping the page too aggressively in her frustrated state. She had gotten so angry that night that she stared at her two way mirror until Lorcan picked his up and then they talked for hours, using a way of communication called sign language that Aunt Hermione had been teaching them since they were little. , she had simply had enough of all of her younger cousins bickering, (the Potters, Uncle Fred, Aunt Angelina, and her cousins having arrived already) but she didn't get to enjoy her usual escape, because James and Fred had followed her there and badgered her until there was almost no difference whether she was there or not.

Having decided that the Scamanders both knew she would probably be in the house a lot and were fine with it, she grasped the old, iron handle, turned and pushed the old door open; Inside the tall, circular house, upon entering, she looked in on the very eclectic, slightly overwhelming kitchen. The walls were painting vibrant, pastel colors, with birds, insects, and many other creatures Molly couldn't name. The room was lined all around with cupboards, cabinets, and shelves. The sink, and fridge were lined against the round wall on the right side of the room. The sink completely empty, the counters scrubbed clean and the slightly crowded room still and quiet.

She walked across the room until she was in the middle of it, standing in front of the metal, spiral staircase that she knew went up three floors. As she climbed she remembered Lysander telling her that there hadn't apparently been a fourth floor until the twins hit their thirteenth birthday, when Luna and Rolf had extended the house a floor so that they could each have their own rooms. After Lysander had said this, Luna had exclaimed that they were too mischievous together in the same room; that they had once destroyed their window in an attempt to fly on a broom indoors, and that was when they decided that the twins wouldn't share a room any more. She chuckled remembering Lysander's sarcastic comment about how his mom was just against the sport in general and that they all hated that window anyway.

When she had traveled up the stairs past the cluttered office, and Lysander's messy room, she entered Lorcan's room. Cleaner than it usually was, but still not quite clean. There were a few clothes here and there, dirty socks thrown carelessly on the floor and had gotten shoved under the bed, and candy wrappers littered the floor beside the bed.

She stepped off of the last stair, around the railing and over to the tall dresser that stood behind the railing. After digging around in Lorcan's sock drawer for a minute or two she had found what she was looking for. Lorcan always kept a large stash of goodies in his sock drawer, because he liked to stay up late and often found himself suddenly peckish early in the mornings.

She pranced over to the bookshelf that stood across the room and picked up a copy of 'The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts' by Arsenius Jigger. It was on Lorcan and Ly's reading list as seventh years. She realized the first night that she had come to the Rookery, after they had left for the summer, that he had left this book which he would be needing for his seventh year. She chuckled and made a mental note to grab it for Lorcan on her way out .

Opening it, she lazily made her way towards the bed and plopped down on it, tossing a few pumpkin pasties, and liquorice wands out on the bed in front of her. She was on the the fourth chapter of the book and was reading on Kappas. A Japanese water demon that feeds on human blood. She had learned so far that, mostly, they are known for strangling humans that invade their shallow pond. They live in shallow water mainly in Japan, but they are commonly found in Mongolia.

She read along the same page for about thirty minutes; reading a passage, getting lost in thought, and then rereading the same passage because she wasn't paying attention. She sighed and rolled over onto her back, holding the book above her and starting again.

By the time that she finished the page, the book was being held very close to her face, her arms resting by her side's, propping the book up with her fingers. She sighed and let the book fall onto her face, breathing in the scent of the new book. She exhaled, satisfied and before she knew it her heavy eye lids were closing and her brain barely registered that she was about to fall asleep. "Don't... fall...asleep." She muttered to herself, but it was a lost cause. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sunday, August** **31st**

Molly knew that she was comfortable, warm, and that she was laying in bed. Feeling the pages of a book on her face she lifted it up and her eyes flitted open. When her eyes had finished clearing up, she glared up at the ceiling that was clearly not hers; The ceiling of the room was painted with flowers, and various plants she couldn't classify. When she realized the ceiling was Lorcan's ceiling, she put two and two together.

 _Crap!_ She bolted upright, throwing the book across the room and ran to the window to pull the curtains aside. The sunlight hit her like a brick, and she lifted her hand to shield her eyes. It's tomorrow; September first.

 _Crap! Crap! Crap!_ She ran quickly across the cold floor towards the dresser, forcing the stubborn drawer open and pulling some of Lorcan's thick wool socks out.

As she hopped around the room trying to pull the socks on hurriedly, she went over her thoughts; She vaguely remembered closing her eyes, trying to protest, and then glorious, wonderful, nothingness. She had fallen asleep at the Scamanders, and it was morning and her family have probably assumed that she's dead and left to King's Cross without her. She would indefinitely miss her sixth year! She cursed, having stubbed her toe on the corner of the bed frame. She hopped over to the other side of the room, nursing her stubbed toe and picked up 'The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts'.

Still cursing, she ran down the stairs and almost flipped over the railing on the second floor, before flying through the door, realizing she left her Firebolt in the kitchen, running back in and grabbing it. She mounted it, kicked off hard, and shot into the cold morning air. The biting cold nipped at her nose and her socked feet as she zoomed through the thick fog of the morning. The minute she saw the Burrow roof she dove for the ground and came to an extremely abrupt halt, tossing herself off of the broom and landing on her back on the cold, wet earth outside the house.

She heard laughter from somewhere around her and gave the large house a once over, until her eyes had recognized her cousin Albus, leaning out the window, sniggering. "Morning!" He called, failing any attempt to stifle his laughter.

She rose from her spot on the ground, rubbing her backside, causing another, louder burst of laughter from Albus who was quickly joined by James and Fed at the window. But if that wasn't enough already, they had their cake when Grandma Molly came tromping out of the house with her hands on her hips. "MOLLY ANNE REBECCA WEASLEY!" Molly winced at the use of her full name. Molly had never minded 'Anne', but her mother had wanted to name her first born after her mother, and so it was Molly Anne 'Rebecca' Weasley. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Up in the window James stifled his laughter in his scarf before calling, "Oh, I think we all know where she's been. Making out with Lorcan's pillow again, were we?"

Molly felt the heat rise in her cheeks and was about to give it to him, when Grandmum stepped in front of her, hands on her hips again. "Don't you start, James Sirius Potter! Your parents have visited Headmistress McGonagall's office over twenty times this past year alone! Go on, the lot of you!"

They shuffled back into the room composing their laughter successfully this time, lest Grandma Molly condemn them to make breakfast and clean house. Then Grandmum turned back to Molly, hands still on her hips. Her expression softened and she reached out clasping Molly's shoulder _'s,_ and sighed. "Oh Molly, dear. I know you miss him, but you'll see him very soon." Changing her stature and expression, she went on, saying, "But that does not excuse your behavior. We have talked about this, Molly Anne. You can't just disappear like that, you should have told me and come back before this morning."

Molly nodded and apologized. "I'm sorry! I was reading and then I lost track of time, and fell asleep and-"

Grandma Molly cupped Molly's face in her hands and tsked. "It's alright, dear. I forgive you." And she smiled warmly. "Now. Have you packed?" Molly nodded and sighed in relief, then opened her mouth to say something, but Grandmum was one step ahead of her.

She nodded and lightly pinched, Molly's blushing cheek. "Go ahead and freshen up, dear. Go on." Molly hugged her tightly and ran off to wash up, Grandma Molly slapping her butt.

* * *

 **Lorcan's POV**

He and Lysander sat in the tent, still wearing plaid and striped pajamas and setting by the fire in the living room. He was laying back on the couch, his long legs extended over the side.

Lysander was messing around with a wizards chess board, and he was reading Molly's most recent letter. Asil had arrived with it just last night and his mother had told him just this morning, so here he was.

 _Lorcan-_

He had noticed a few minutes ago that Lysander had stopped his ramblings about Jessica, the crazy obsessive girl that they had met a few day's ago at the Hungarians vs. Romanians Quidditch match. He glanced up Lysander, and raised an eyebrow, and then went back to his reading.

But he knew it was coming and he slapped Lysander's hand as he made a grab for the letter he was reading. "Quit it!"

"What? It's not anything terribly personal if it's just Molly." Ly smirked smugly, lifting his eyebrow suggestively. "After all, we're all just friends, right?"

"Yes." Lorcan answered, persistently.

"Ok. Then you won't mind if I read it." And Lysander lunged off of the couch towards him, groping for the letter. The difference was that this time Lysander had gotten it and only when he stood up triumphantly and ran through the room, did Lorcan realize that he was no longer holding the letter. He jumped up from the chair and chased after Ly, tearing through the room, knocking over a chair.

" 'Dearest,' OH! Dearest?! That's not implying anything!" Lysander yelled sarcastically, reading the letter aloud, as he ran through the kitchen, jumping over the table. " 'I miss you too!' AHA!" He turned around towards Lorcan and began running backwards.

"She misses all of us! She writes to you too, you prat! How do I know you're not dating her?" Lorcan yelled, but even as he said it he had a hard time holding in his laughter.

"Oh yeah!? Shall I continue reading?" Lysander sniggered as he escaped Lorcan's grasping hands. " 'Things are fine here. Blah, blah, blah! Your room looks like a pigsty!' HA AHA! EXPLAIN THAT, YOU DOUBLE FACED GIT!" He stopped abruptly, standing on the top of the back of the couch and had a finger pointed triumphantly at Lorcan, who was at a loss for words.

"Mum said she could go over anytime! Besides, she's seen your filthy room too! She was only over there anyways to get my copy of 'The Essentails to Dark Arts' book that I forgot at home!" Lorcan retorted, jumping onto the couch.

Lysander practically fell of the couch, but regained his footing and ran through the kitchen, holding the letter up to hi face and reading on. "'I think Lucy knows about us.' ?! Don't even try to deny it, brother! You are dating Molly Weasley!" Lysander had a crazy smile on his face and knew that he had Lorcan stuck, with no option but to tell the truth.

Lorcan stood, reviewing his options in his head; He had nothing that his brother would actually believe, so he looked up at him and sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he nodding slowly, accepting defeat stubbornly. "Are you done?"

"I KNEW IT!" Lysander jumped down off the couch, landing with a loud thump on the ground and brushing his shoulders off. He pointed to himself and raised his eyebrows. "I knew it! How long did you think you could keep this from me, my dear brother?" Lysander said dramatically, drawing his words out and raising his eyebrows.

"What is going on out here?" Their parents had stepped out of their room to address the ruckus that was going on. Their father had one eyebrow raised and their mothers hand clasped in his.

"Mum. Da. This man-" Lysander yelled, pointing at him dramatically. "IS DATING MOLLY ANNE REBECCA WEASLEY!"

Lorcan's eyebrows raised involuntarily, in surprise at hearing Molly's full name. "You know that she would hex you if she heard you say her full name."

Ly waved his words off and gestured to him flailing both arms towards him dramatically, watching their parents with an expectant look on his face.

Mother nodded and moved gracefully towards the kitchen, pulling Da behind her. "We know, pumpkin. Would anyone like a cup of tea?" Her light eyebrows raised above her vibrant, blue eyes, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"You-you know?" Lysander fumbled to make his way around the couch and to the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

"I think your mother said what she meant, Ly." Da accepted a cup of tea from mum and sipped at it, watching Lysander carefully, but an amused expression gleamed in his dark eyes. Lysander, who stood there speechlessly, jaw dropped to the floor, glanced back at Lorcan, hearing him sniggering.

Unashamedly still sniggering, Lorcan came up behind Ly and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I've been wanting to tell you for a while. I think you already knew about six months ago. I'm surprised we made it that long without you getting suspicious."

"Would either of you fancy a scone?" They both looked up at their mum, who was standing there with a pate of treats, and a pleasant smile on her face.

Lorcan looked back to Lysander, then back to the scones. "Ya' know what? I do have a sweet tooth." He announced, melodramatically. So this being said, he walked towards their parents and helped set up the table for tea, leaving Ly standing rooted to the spot and wondering how they kept it from him, while the rest of the family enjoyed tea and scones.

* * *

When Lorcan had finished shoving everything into his trunk he went over everything he knew he needed to pack. There were a few things that he'd gotten on vacation and a few that he brought and couldn't take to Hogwarts with him. He hastened to finish packing the essentials; a few Weasley Wizard Wheezes, for some good old fashioned pranks this last year, the bat and bludger print boxers he had gotten when he joined the quidditch team in his second year with Ly and Aleks, enchanted razor, and a shard of the two sided mirror he shared with Molly.

He ran that over in his head. It was his last year. It was their last year. Last year at Hogwarts. He tried to wrap his head around it, but found that he simply couldn't come o grips with it.

He looked into the mirror shard that he held in his hand; it showed the dark wooden floor of Molly and Lucy's bedroom in the Burrow. Strewn about the floor were socks, clothes, books, and crumpled papers. A pair of socked feet walked into the room and disappeared out of sight of the mirror. Lorcan smiled, recognizing Molly's favorite blue, wool socks. The next second, a dark piece of clothing flew towards the mirror and covered the mirror so that Lorcan couldn't see anything.

He set the mirror down and thought again how Percy and Audrey managed to make the two way mirror work like a regular two way mirror and sill have split it into three parts: Lorcan had one shard, Molly had the other, and Percy and Audrey ha the rest of the mirror. Though neither Molly or Lorcan could see them through their shards, Percy and Audrey could see them both in their mirror somehow. Lorcan assumed they probably had Aunt Hermione or Kingsley help them figure it out.

Suddenly Lysander swaggered into the room and threw an arm around his neck, ruffling Lorcan's hair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go!" He practically ran out of the tent, dragging Ly behind him, and came to a halting stop in front of their parents who were waiting outside the tent. Lysander hooked his arm around mum's as he hooked his around dad's. Even though they could apparate on their own now, being of age and all, they knew their parents would want to be their to see them off. It felt right as it was, anyhow, and so they kept their arms looped around one of each of their parents.

"I suppose you crickets are ready then." Mum asked, glancing between the two of them.

"Alright, you two. Hold on." He threw an arm over his dads shoulder securely, heard a loud snap, he caught a glance from Ly the last second with a mischievous smirk on his face, and then his stomach somersaulted.

* * *

Lorcan's feet landed hard on the concrete base of King's Cross station, and his stomach rolled over, as he steadied himself grasping his father's shoulder for support. Da clapped him on the back and laughed. "You alright there, son?"

He nodded and swallowed the bile that was rising in his mouth, smirking up at Da. Maybe he'll just stick to traveling by broom or floo, he thought to himself. _One day I'll get the hang of this._

King's Cross was swarming with muggles, charting and hurrying to get to where they needed to go. The echo of a train whistle was familiar after seven years. Da clapped his shoulder and followed Lysander to the trolley hold. Trolleys carelessly discarded were bunched together in the tucked away hold. Lysander looked up at him getting his trunk and owl, Margot, settled into the trolley. "You're looking a little green."

"Shut up." Lorcan muttered, but couldn't keep the smirk off his face, as he flung his trunk onto the nearest trolley, then gently set Asil on top. They wheeled their trolleys back to their waiting parents and made they're way to the platform, anxious to see their friends.

He wondered if the Weasley's were here yet; He looked around as they walked and received a few smart alec comments from Ly, but he shut up after Lorcan elbowed him in the ribs. Maybe Molly had gotten taller this summer, though he doubted it, and chuckled at this thought. Molly was likely done growing and would stay at a "striking" 5'2"for the rest of her life. He hair was probably longer than when they left though. It had been down to the small of her back then. He wondered if she had finally gotten a new cat.

He knew she wasn't in any hurry to get a new one since Angus died last year during the giant attack in the forbidden forest. He remembered the day that her patronus had ran into McGonagall's office, where Lorcan had been with the other prefects and heads. The fox that was her patronus lead us to the forbidden forest and into a small alcove under the tangled roots of a tree where she had hidden from the giant that she had stumbled upon. She was bloodied and battered; from what she told me, the giant had back handed her and sent her flying through the forest. It should have killed her, but thanks to some great miracle, she had managed to stay alive, crawl under the wild roots of the giant tree we had found her in. She had a few broken ribs, her left arm was broken and her knee was dislocated. She wasn't able to walk for three weeks after the incident and couldn't talk for the first week, due to damage to her throat and bruising.

He remembered that they had a hard time keeping her in the hospital wing in general; she had wanted to go back to school and continue with the upcoming quidditch game at the time as soon as she could stand on her own two feet. That had been about two weeks in to her recovery and they had let her go back to school, but much to her dismay and infuriation they would not let her continue with the quidditch match. She had done well the first few days, but not far into the week, she passed out while heading to potions and was immediately sent back to the hospital wing, much to her disappointment.

He realized, as a familiar, uncomfortable feeling grew in his chest, that his thoughts were making him steadily more anxious.

His father's firm but gentle hand on his shoulder broke him out of him silent reverie and he looked up realizing that they were standing in front of platform nine and three quarters. The familiar concrete wall looked as solid as ever. He looked back at at his father, who, by the look on his face, definitely sensed the anxiety he was feeling; his father had a knack for that.

Lysander had already run through with Mum and Da was looking expectantly at him, waiting. "Ready?"

Lorcan nodded, his heart beat accelerating and his breathing increased, with one of his father's hands clasped on his shoulder and the other clasping the trolley next to Lorcans. He started off at a slow jog then as the gateway grew closer he broke into a full run. Feeling the weird sensation he got every time he ran through the gateway, he became slightly lightheaded, then, running out onto the Platform, collided with another person and trolley.

The air was knocked out of him as the opposing trolley collided with his and his was pushed up against his diaphragm. Trunks were tossed into the air, Asil screeched, and the sound of his things hitting the floor disrupted the noisy chatter o the Platform for a moment, before the noise swallowed them up again. He stood, unsteadily, as he already was dizzy thanks to the barrier and brushed himself off. He bent over to pick up a severely ticked off Asil in her cage off the floor, all the while hearing his father's deep roar of laughter, who had managed to avoid the entire situation and come out unscathed. He tossed him a half scowl from over his shoulder, which caused more laughter on his Da's part.

He looked up over his trolley to the trolley he had run into and the person scrambling to pick up there things. It took him a few moments to take in the scene and recognize the people; Lysander, was crouched beside a very befuddled looking Lucy Weasley helping her pick up her things.

He stood up with a large grin on his face, stepping around his trolley and towards the disoriented pair. "Hey, Lucy!"

He received a tired scowl from Lucy followed by a snide comment. "Of course. You would be the only prat stupid enough to keep running farther even when you've clearly passed through the barrier." But the snide comment was soon followed by a smirk and then, accepting Lorcan's hand, got up off the ground and hugged him.

"Or maybe you were just standing too close, Lu." He chastised sarcastically, raising his eyebrows and nodding. Lucy laughed as Lorcan and greeted Da before they rejoined Lysander on the floor to pick up the rest of her things; many books, spectacles, a divination ball, all things that had fallen out of her now open trunk. When they had gotten everything that had fallen out, put back they returned to pushing their separate trolleys across the long stretch of Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters heading towards the front of the train where they would board, his Da following closely behind them.

"Where is everyone else?" Lorcan asked, searching the room with an eager expression on his face.

Lucy chuckled, and glanced up at him devilishly. "You mean, where is Molly?" Lorcan felt his face flush, and glanced down at the ground momentarily, running a hand through his tousled fringe, nervously. "Oh, come on, you birdbrain. We've all guessed it by now. Molly's been spending an awful lot of time over at the Rookery and rereading old letters from you. And if anyone hasn't figured it out, Grandmum accidentally spilled the beans over brunch last week." She continued to ramble, striding through the crowd that seemed to part for her, and pushing her trolley at a rate that it might have been considered a jog. This whole time Lorcan had been flushed and Lysander roaring with laughter at the very uncomfortable look on his face.

"Anyways, if you're wondering where they are they were all still trying to get out of the car appropriately when I was running through the gateway." She stated, matter of factly. "Grandmum thought for a moment that we were going to have to make two trips, but then she used the extension charm at least four times until we all fit and I claimed the front seat first so I was able to get out first, find Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters, get a trolley, load it, cross through the gateway, and essentially arrive in one piece and in perfectly good spirits, avoiding the elbow jabbing and arguments in the back seats, stampede to get to the Platform and wrestling match for each trolley."

But Lucy's words were lost to Lorcan and were growing farther away, for Ly and Lucy kept on walking towards the front of the train, but Lorcan had continuously been glancing behind them, and had spotted a large crowd with several red heads bobbing up and down the wide corridor of the platform and had stopped to watch. He had been right; he spotted them all with trolleys loaded over the younger ones' heads. Lily hid behind the large trolley that had been packed with two trunks, two owls, and Fred and James riding on the bottom shelf of the trolley, pointing ahead at Lorcan who reached his arm above his head and waved at the large crowd, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Uncle Harry was behind Lily's trolley also, trying to help her push, but she was insistent about doing it on her own, so layed back, smiling at the small redhead, as she peeked around her cart to see ahead of her.

"LOOK! LOOK! IT"S LORCAN! IT"S LORCAN!" Fred shouted, pointing from the bottom layer of the trolley, up towards him. Lily pushed the cart as fast as she could followed by Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, peaking around the side of it and smiling brightly at Lorcan. Hugo ran up behind her, leaving Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione rushing after him and began helping her push the cart, whooping and waving to Lorcan fervently. Albus and Rose ran alongside Grandma Molly who was struggling to keep up, but laughed as they pulled her along.

Suddenly, from behind Grandma Molly, Albus and Rose, he spotted flaming red hair; Molly's head popped up from behind them, her blue eyes searching the area ahead of them rapidly. Her unmistakably Weasley red hair flew about her as she whipped her head from side to side, before her gaze fixated on him, her crystal blue eyes locking with his and a wide smile graced her angelic face. She broke into a run, her hair flying behind her and arrived at about the same time as the rest of the family did, tackling him in hug; She threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her small frame, enveloping her and buried his face in her hair,a deep chuckle escaping his lips. She smelled the same as always; like lavender and pine needles. He wanted to kiss her senseless, but that didn't happen because as soon as he set her down, he was attacked with hugs, tackles, and questions.

"DID YOU REALLY FLY A DRAGON?!" Hugo yelled, as Lily wrapped her arms around his waist.

"At least, that's what Molly told us you wrote. I bet she was just tryin' to get a kick at us." James suggested, questioningly.

Lorcan shook his head and laughed. "I did fly a dragon! I visited your Uncle Charlie and he let me ride a Romanian Longhorn."

James' smug smirk was wiped off his face and replaced with an unmistakable gleam of wonder in his eyes and a wide grin. "Well, then we have a lot to talk about. Especially since Molly's been sleeping in your bed, as of late."

Lorcan glanced down at Molly smirking, when Molly reached over and wacked James upside the head. He smirked down at her impishly, but she was rather preoccupied 'finding the floor very interesting', her face slightly pink. If they were alone, he would kiss her right now, he thought.

James smiled mischievously, stumbling away from an angry, flustered Molly, and slung an arm over Fred's shoulders, before bidding Grandma Weasley goodbye and taking off with their trolley's towards the front of the train, with a warning from Grandma Weasley to behave themselves. Lorcan didn't wonder whether Lucy had been right about everyone already having guessed about his and Molly's relationship. He now knew that she was most likely right.

Hugo and Lily grinned up at him, pelting him with as many questions as he could answer. "Did you see any vampires?!"

"There aren't any vampires in Romania, Hugo." Lily said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"There are too! Don't you remember Uncle Harry telling us about his first year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher visiting Romania and met a whole ton of vampires!"

"Don't be daft, Hugo! It was only one!" Lily pretested. Hugo shook his head and scoffed, turning away from her and back to Lorcan.

"Who won the Quidditch game you went to see?" Hugo prodded, excitedly.

"I bet it was Romania. Wasn't it?" Lily looked up at him, expectantly.

Lorcan grinned down at her, nodding happily. "The Romanian National Quidditch Team did win, Lily! Very well that they did too, or i'd be ten galleons poorer." He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I assume you had fun then?" Albus inquired, smirking up at him. He had grown taller over the summer, his dark hair, unkempt and messy.

Lorcan grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "I did, thank you. And you?"

Albus grinned excitedly. "I actually have some news." He began to answer, but was interrupted by Rose, who pointed down towards the front of the train. "Look! It's Scorpius! Let's go! He's probably got all of his things loaded already!" And so Albus and Rose were off, catching up to the blonde fourth year that was waving to them from the side of the train, smiling brightly.

Looking out after them as they made their way through the crowd, his head snapped back to look down at Hugo, who was speaking very rapidly, in an excited way. "Well my summer was a blast!" He said, motioning to himself. "I spent most of it learning how to play Quidditch with James and Fred and then the past few weeks, playing with the whole family. Aunt Ginny says she'll make a chaser of me yet!" He cheered, beaming with excitement. From behind him, Aunt Ginny beamed her approval, and Uncle Harry clucked his tongue dramatically, smiling fondly.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you two off and onto the train. Come on, you lot!" Uncle Ron clapped his hands loudly, and gestured for them to hurry it up. Aunt Hermione hugged Lorcan, saying she was glad to have them them home, before catching up with Lily and Hugo. Uncle Ron stopped briefly to shake his hand, hug him, and say, "Last year, Lorcan. Make the most of it." Smiling, and clapping him on the back before following Aunt Hermione after Hugo and Lily.

After several hugs, kisses, and 'Welcome Home' 's from Ginny and Harry before they left to go bid Lily farewell and good luck, Grandmum Molly pulled him in for a hug. "It's good to see you, dear. Do you have everything?" Nodding quickly, she continued. "Good boy! Alright then, i'll see you both safely on the train."

Feeling slightly overwhelmed and dizzy, he turned to follow her towards the front of the train, glancing down at Molly. The moment she looked back up at him, his breath caught in his throat. Her thick red hair, which had indeed grown longer, framed her pale, heart shaped face, making it see like she was glowing. Her clear blue eyes excited and sincere.

"So, how was your summer?" He glanced down at her, raising his eyebrows in interest and expectation.

"Hurry up you two!" Grandma Molly called from ahead of them, waving them forward before turning around and striding through the crowd of students and family members saying their goodbyes until Christmas break.

Molly laughed and pushed her trolley faster, a skip in her step. "Well, I suck at charms-"

"I will inquire on that later, then." She nodded before continuing.

"Rory Wutherton and Lucy have been dating since January of last year-"

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming." His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he quickly composed himself, motioning for her to continue.

"She brought him to dinner-"

He let out a burst of laughter. "How did that go?" When he looked down at her to see her scowling at him, he erupted in a roar of laughter, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

This did not appeal to her, as he could clearly see when he opened his eyes, composed himself, and let go of his trolley with one hand and patted her arm gently. "Sorry, love. Continue."

She raised a perfect eyebrow, before continuing. "I don't know. I left after I opened the door and saw the pompous git."

"Where'd you go?" A devilish smirk, played on his lips, when he saw her cheeks turn red and realized she was blushing, he glanced back down at her, smugly. He knew exactly where she'd gone.

"I went to your house, and hung out there until dinner was over." She muttered, avoiding my gaze as her blush turned to about the same color as her hair.

"Did you fall asleep in my bed?" He asked bluntly, staring down at her with a gleam of humor burning strong in his eyes.

She stared down at the ground anxiously, and her blush turned scarlet. She looked up at him so innocently, her bright eyes unsure. "Maybe."

He chuckled before, stopping his trolley abruptly and pressing a kiss to her warm temple. "I don't mind if you sleep in my bed for the rest of the year."

It took him second to consider and realize the implications that could be attached to the words he'd just said. She looked up at him impishly, laughing at the blush that was rising on his face. "And I will sleep on the floor." He assured her, chuckling. She giggled and placed her hands back on her trolley. As they resumed moving at a moderate pace, they talked of their separate summers; Molly had had an incident with laundry and charms, Lysander had been stocked by a girl named Jessica that they had met at the Quidditch match in Bulgaria, Hugo had almost broken a bone or two playing Quidditch, Uncle Charlie said to tell everyone that he'd be there for Christmas this year and that he missed everyone. They hadn't told the jist of it before they reached the front of the train, where Aunt Molly hurriedly beckoned to them.

"Come on now, dears. That's it!" As they reached her she sighed and pulled Lorcan in for a long, firm hug. When she pulled away she patted his cheek affectionately and opened her arms for Molly, who accepted them graciously, stepping into the embrace. Grandma Molly, hugged her close, stroking her long red hair and kissed the top of her forehead. "Be good, and don't get into too much trouble, alright?"

They each nodded, laughing. "We promise to be good, Grandmum! We'll see you soon!" Molly yelled so that she could be heard over the whistle of the train, and kissed her on the cheek, before picking up her trunk and walking carefully up the stairs of the train.

As they shuffled down the busy hallway of the train, they looked for there friends who would likely be sitting and waiting in one of the many compartments there were on the train. They had made their way at least half way down the hallway when they had finally found their friends. Through the glass of the door of the compartment, Milo Davies could be spotted shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth, he hadn't changed a bit; same messy, jet black fringe, pale complexion with a billion dark freckles scattered across his face. Vibrant caramel eyes that shone golden, same mischievous, lopsided grin as always. He'd gotten a bit taller too, but not by much. He was sitting in between the two seats on the floor with his elbows propped up on either side of him on the cushioned benches. Tinkering with his chocolate frog box, which made sense enough seeing as he could never go too long simply staying still.

Sitting in the seat to the left sat Margeret Williams. Her dark chocolate, fine hair pulled up into a messy bun and a gray-blue long sleeved shirt on that looked pastel in contrast to her very tan skin. Feisty, strong headed and brave as she was, she was currently drooling in her sleep, leaning up against the window, with her legs criss-cross on the seat. In her lap was a small red pillow with the the initials 'A. L.T.' Across from her sat Aleksander Leblanc-Thomas; pale skin, (almost transparent, honestly, compared to Margerets' tan skin), ashy blonde fringe, and dark, chocolate eyes. Aleks was head boy this year and had always had an uncontrollable love for Quidditch. At the moment he had a deep pondering look on his face, as he watched Margeret sleep across from him, his forehead creased in thought.

"Wonder what he's thinking about?" He asked sarcastically. Molly looked up at him and nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"I wish they would just realize that they're bloody into eachother and get together." She whispered dramatically before she opened the door, letting it slide loudly into it's pocket in the wall, causing Margeret to stir and shift in her seat. Molly tossed her trunk under the seat, colliding with another dark, large trunk. "Careful! There are fragile things in there." Milo blurted, sitting up and holding his hands out.

"Did you pack explosives this year?" Lorcan jested, as he shoved his trunk onto the shelf above where Aleks was sitting.

"Well, that was the plan." Milo muttered. From his seat, Aleks tore his gaze away from Margeret to look down Milo with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't." Lorcan marveled, pulling Milo's trunk out from under the seat and undoing the latches, with a heavy 'click' sound. He popped the top open and chortled, falling back onto the seat behind him. "I can't believe you." He laughed, shaking his head at Milo.

"Well, we said that this being your guys last year that we would outdo every other back to school prank that we have ever done." Milo said, nodding his head and shrugging.

"So, naturally, that meant fireworks." Lysander, who had just opened the door to the compartment and was standing in the frame, said before stepping in and closing the door quickly.

Milo raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger at Lysander with a paternal expression on his face. "Don't you sass me, young man. Just because you'll be out of school soon, doesn't mean your all grown up." He reprimanded, causing Molly to giggle in the corner where she sat leaning on Mary.

"Ha ha." Ly deadpanned. "But at the present moment, my mind couldn't be any farther away from that subject." He pressed his hands together and waggled his eye brows at them. "What exciting news did you gather over the summer, mate?"

"Aha! Yes, yes." Milo's eyebrows rose and he smacked Mary's knee repeatedly. "Wake up, Mary! Now is not the time to be snoozing off!" He nudged her side until she begrudgingly opened her eyes, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light and her surroundings.

Her eye brows knitted together and she rubbed her eyes as she realized that everyone was there. "Hullo there." She bubbled, pulling Molly into a hug and then glaring at Milo when he interrupted them, telling them to 'break it up'.

"What is bloody going on here?" She demanded, as she gave Lysander a hug, the question aimed towards Milo. When everyone had gotten settled in there respectable spots, that is to say there weren't enough seats for all six of them in the one compartment, so someone always sat in between the seats and everyone else sat on the seats; Milo was 'it' this year, so he sat in between the seat, to his right on the seat sat, Mary, closest to Milo, then Molly, and then Lorcan. And on the other side sat Aleks, Lysander and all of their pets, cages stacked that could be stacked and owls sat on top or around.

"Well," Milo began, straightening up."I have good news and bad news. I was talking to Evie Harper, the Slytherin chaser, we're on friendly enough terms that she didn't hex me when I approached her-" He scowled up at Lysander, who had raised an eyebrow at him. "No. It is not like that at all. If you remember correctly, Grace is dating her older brother and invited them over for dinner over the summer a few times. It actually went rather well, we made it the whole time without socking one another." Lorcan did remember that Milo's older sister, Grace, was dating Theo Harper, but was having a good laugh at the scowl Milo was giving Lysander, who looked like he was enjoying just as much. "Now, as I was saying before you bloody interrupted me, I was talking to her and she told me that the beaters that were on her team last year, Schneider and Robinson, you know, the two really thickheaded Slytherin beaters, one was really bulky the other was a string bean, yeah? Good. Well they were expelled last year for bringing a muggle into the school. So they are down two beaters! Yay!" He effused, raising his hands into the air triumphantly, before bluntly continuing. "Bad news; they have indefinitely chosen Albus and Scorpius to replace them." He clapped his hands and let his words hang in the air for a minute, before they responded. Lorcan remembered Albus trying to tell him something earlier outside the train, and considered that he might've been trying to tell him this.

"Well, on the bright side, we've been playing quidditch with them all summer. We know their playing style, their quirks, instincts. They've already been flying on the fastest brooms thanks to Uncle Harry and Scorp's dad, so we won't be shocked by anything new." Molly reasoned, nodding her head quickly. "Honestly, i'm thrilled that we'll be playing the two of them instead of the other two obnoxious Slytherin's."

"Yeah! That's the spirit! And they've been expelled! No coming back after that incident!" Milo laughed merrily, smiling up at them.

"That means they're expelled from Hogwarts for good. On their second to last year. I can't believe i'm saying this, but I pity them." Mary said sympathetically, Molly nodding beside her.

"Ha! I think you've had too much sleep, Mary! You've become Slytherin empathetic. Besides they brought the muggle into the school. Can't get any thicker than that." Milo joked, but patted her knee sympathetically, none the less.

"I know your right." Mary sighed and nodded. "It really is the stupidest thing they have done in all the years they've been at Hogwarts. Well, is that it then? Anything else we should know about?" She inquired, eager to change the dreary subject, she glanced around the compartment at everyone.

Lysander cleared his throat, eyeing Molly and Lorcan across from him. "Well,..."

Lorcan sighed, knowing that if they didn't say anything that Ly would probably spill the beans. He glanced at Molly, who was glaring at Lysander, who was grinning from ear to ear. She slowly looked up at him and smirked, carelessly shrugging her shoulders. But before Lorcan could even get a word out, Mary was sitting on the edge of her seat looking at the two of them. "YOU TWO ARE DATING, AREN'T YOU?"

Molly laughed at her best friends sudden, accurate explosion and nodded. "Yes. We were wondering how long it would take you all to start getting suspicious."

Mary turned towards Milo and Aleks holding her hand out expectantly. "I was right. Pay up!" Aleks and Milo groaned, digging through their pockets, and pulling out several galleons each, setting them stubbornly into Mary's waiting palm.

"You bet on us?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow, suddenly surprised. Beside her Lorcan looked less surprised and rather amused at their friends antics, throwing his arm over Molly's shoulders, endearingly.

"Of course we did." Milo confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "Mary started getting suspicious March last year, when the two of you disappeared for 'an hour or two' to 'study Arithmetic'." Milo jested, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"How long have you two been dating?" Mary asked, exuberantly, looking and back and forth between them.

Molly chuckled at her friends' enthusiasm. "Roughly eight months." She watched the smile slowly fade from Mary's face as she turned around to Aleks who had an impish grin on his face and his hand extended in the same manner Mary had a few minutes ago. She sassily dropped four shiny galleons into his hand and plopped back down onto her seat.

Lorcan laughed at the two and the stubborn look Mary was giving Aleks. Molly leaned forward off the seat slightly, her eyebrows knitting together in amused interest. "Wait. I thought you bet that we wouldn't be dating?" She inquired Aleks, who was counting the galleons out and pocketing them.

Aleks chuckled. "It is better to be wrong and then right, then to be wrong and then wrong."

Mary gasped from her seat and stared accusingly at Aleks, who was laughing at her now. "You mean to say, that you made the second bet in case I was right. AND I WAS!" She raged, folding her legs up to her chest and curling up in the corner, defiantly.

"If it's any consolation, I knew you were right from the beginning of the bet, but it's simply more humorous this way." He said, crouching down in front of her and patting her knee, compassionately, but his laughter only grew louder as he dodged the pillow that she had swung at him. He had dodged the first one, but the second swing the pillow caught him full in the face with a loud 'Whump!'.

The compartment was filled with laughter as the two continued to jest and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and liquorice wands were strew across the floor. Molly told of her soapy nightmare yesterday morning, Mary had met a professional quidditch player over the summer resulting in Aleks not being able to decide whether he should ask a ton of questions or feel threatened, Lorcan and Lysander graced them with adventure from backpacking Romania, Bulgaria, Moldova, and Ukraine over the summer, and Milo regaled stories of awkward dinners he'd had over the summer's in which Molly sympathized, sharing with them the news of Rory and Lucy.

"Anyway's, they were snogging in the kitchen when I walked in, dad not far behind me." Milo's expression was annoyed and he grimaced at the memory. "Then my dad came in, followed by my mom. I think my dad would've hexed him right there, but my mom just gave them a scolding and sent them out to the dining room with desert. There faces were absolutely priceless. The rest of the night Evie and I made sort of subtle jokes-"

"Oh please! You're about as subtle as a dementor." Aleks laughed, shoving a cauldron cake into his mouth. He was laying down on the seat with his legs propped up on Lysander's shoulder, who was slapping his socked feet. The compartment erupted in laughter.

"Blimey, Aleks! Gerroff!" Grinning, Ly shoved Aleks' feet off and onto the floor, landing in a pile of wrappers. "You need a shower, mate!"

Aleks sniggered. "I am squeaky clean! You've got nothing on me, dragon breath!"

Looking down at her watch, Mary confirmed the time was nearly nine O'clock. "We'd better all get changed. We'll be arriving soon, it's five till nine." She and Molly stood up and managed to get there luggage down without crushing anyone, pulling there robes out.

They left to go to the girl's bathroom to change while the boys began to get their robes out. The girl's usually left for the girl's bathroom to change and the boy changed in the compartment, locking the door and pulling the curtains shut. When the girls got back from the bathrooms the boys were just finishing putting on ties and robes. A knock resounded on the other side of the glass door followed by Mary's smooth, tired voice. "Are you all decent?"

Lysander looked everyone over once and unlocked the door, finishing pulling his Gryffindor robes on. The door slid open and Molly and Mary walked in, robes and all. Mary's long hair was down and cascaded down her back as smooth as silk, while Molly's flaming red, large curls were pulled back in a pony tail.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in two minutes and Lucy and Rory are eating each other's faces off down the corridor. I'm going to have to get used to that." Mary grimaced, making a sour face.

The train whistle went off announcing that they were pulling into the Hogwarts station. Molly grabbed Mary's wrist and looked her square in the eye. "Not if I can help it." And turning on her heel, she grabbed Lorcan's hand and dragged them down the hallway and into wave of first years and up, all swarming towards the exit at the front of the train.

"How many first years do you reckon we're getting this year?" Milo yelled from close behind Lorcan, weaving through groups of people to keep up and stay all together.

"I dunno! But Lily, Hugo, and Celine are getting sorted this year! My guess'd be that they'll all end up in Gryffindor!" Lorcan shouted back, grinning widely as Molly pulled him and Mary through the crowds, Aleks, Lysander, and Milo close behind them.

"Ten galleons says that you're wrong!" Milo shouted, flashing a lopsided grin.

Lorcan laughed loudly and raised an eyebrow. "You're on!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, all! So yep, there's the first chapter.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of my stories in the review box or you can PM me. I love getting feedback and hearing what you guys have to say about my work.**

 **Schedule Update: I will try to update this story within the next two weeks.**

 **I hope you enjoy! :)**


	2. The Beginning of the New Year

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Beginning of the New Year

 **(Still) August 31st, Sunday**

 **Molly's POV**

As they settled into their seats, chattering grew louder, Molly looked up fondly at the candles dangling from the enchanted ceiling and the many stars and constellations stretched out across it, casting light through out the Great Hall. Students poured into the giant room, conversing with friends and clambering to their seats. The familiar smell of firewood and something wonderful Molly could never identify, but was always what she wanted to smell filled the air; Hogwarts. She looked up at the long, wooden table where the Professors sat looking over the room of young wizards and witches and conversing amongst themselves, excepting Professor Longbottom who Molly knew would be waiting in the entrance hall for the first years to arrive. Headmistress McGonagall sat in the center of the table leaning over to her left and talking to a confident looking man that Molly recognized.

"Is that-?" Molly began, her friends followed her gaze, inspecting the young man who was sitting next to Professor McGonagall; he wore dark blue robes, his black fringe hung over his eyes slightly, and a lopsided smirk that looked eerily familiar played on his lips.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. My Uncle got the job as Hogwarts' Quidditch coach. He was ecstatic when he heard the news that Coach Schwarz was retiring." Milo's shouted to his friends, over the loud noise of the Great Hall. "Said he was sorry to see him go , but he he was practically flying to write Headmistress McGonagall."

Milo chuckled, grinning merrily. Milo and his Uncle Jacob, whom the group knew very well, were very close and one wouldn't expect they were in fact uncle and nephew when they seemed much more like close cousins. Milo liked to call him uncle as a jest because it seemed so out of place in their relationship.

Jacob had been in his seventh year when Molly, had been in her fourth year with Milo,and Mary. Aleks, Lorcan and Lysander were all seventeen and in their last year at Hogwarts. The thought gave Molly a nervous feeling and a chill ran down her spine, making her shiver.

"He's always wanted to teach Quidditch at Hogwarts." Milo shook his head, looking up at Jacob who was looking back and smirking happily. "How long do you figure before the first years arrive?" Milo inquired, turning back to them.

"Any minute now. They're probably just now getting off the boats." Aleks answered, leaning forward to look past Mary, who was sitting beside him, to see the tall, oak doors of the Great Hall; the familiar symbols of each house stared back at them, carved into the dark wood exquisitely. "What house do you figure they'll be in?" Aleks asked, referring to their family members that would be in the sorting this year; Elizabeth, Hugo, and Lily.

"I think they'll probably all end up in Gryffindor." Molly confessed, glancing at each of her friends.

"See, Milo. I wouldn't bet against Molly. After all, they are her flesh and blood." Lorcan said, dramatically. "I'll be ten galleons richer by the end of the night."

"We'll see, Sherlock." Milo answered, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his hands together.

"Who's Sherlock?" Margeret asked, making Milo chuckle. But Milo didn't get the chance to answer; halfway through his explanation, taht had something to do with muggles literature, the doors to the Great Hall slowly opened, at least sixty first years in black robes followed Neville Longbottom into the Great Hall, enchanted by the ceiling, the ghosts that flew about the large hall and the curious objects. Their was much chattering amongst themselves and amongst the students watching the first years come in. Once Molly had spotted him, she watched as her cousin Hugo walked slowly up towards the front of the Great Hall, talking to a familiar girl that Molly recognized as Elizabeth Leblanc-Thomas, Aleks' younger sister; the girl had the same ashy blonde hair that Aleks did, but it was much longer and cascaded down her back. Her eyes were dark, almost black like her brothers and a friendly smile graced her face as she spoke excitedly to Hugo. Lily, looking slightly nervous and walking on Hugo's left, caught Molly's eye and visibly relaxed, smiling fondly at her before joining Hugo and Elizabeth's excited chattering.

At the front of the room Neville summoned a stool and sat it centered on the floor in front of the great long table, where sat the Professors and Headmistress, before he cast a scroll into the air and it opened itself, hovering in the air next to him.

"Alright then. When I call your name I want you to come up, sit on the stool and I'll place the sorting hat on your head. Then you will be sorted and join whichever house the Sorting Hat decides to put you in." Neville smiled kindly at the first years, making sure they all understood before beginning.

"Barnes, Landon." A short, stocky boy ran up the steps and sat confidently on the stool, eager for Neville to place the Hat on his head. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and joined them merrily, after tripping on his way down the steps.

Molly watched as two boys made it into Hufflepuff, a girl into Gryffindor, another boy into Slytherin, two girls and a boy into Ravenclaw and another boy into Gryffindor. Neville nodded and smiled as a small girl made her way towards the Slytherin table and sat down at the end of the table next to other first years.

"Flores, Donovan."

A tall, thin boy with a nervous expression, walked fumblingly up the steps. He sat down on the stool and watched as Neville placed the Hat on his dark haired head. The Sorting Hat spoke at once, "Ah! What have we here. This is very interesting- Hmm." The boy flinched a little, causing the Hat to fall over his eyes. "You are quite nervous. aren't you. SHUT UP, YOU SAY? Quite a temper."

"Slytherin?" Whispered a new first year beside Molly, who almost chuckled. Not every jerk was destined for Slytherin, she thought. After all, Ablus and Scorpius were in Slytherin.

"Well, I suppose. You would do well, in Ravenclaw I think...but...GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted, and the boy jumped up out the chair eagerly and joined the Gryffindor table. Neville continued on, reading the next name off the list. A small boy jumped up and strutted towards the hat; the hat had barely been on his head before the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and welcomed their new house member, Neville continued. Three more students; one girl who was sorted into Slytherin, and the next two a boy and a girl sorted into Ravenclaw. About half way through the next few students being sorted, Molly got an uncomfortable feeling in her chest and checked her surrounding instinctively.

She scanned the large hall, searching every crevice of it that she could see; students leaning towards the students being sorted, some were asleep and some stood, craning their necks to see. The candles dangled from the enchanted ceiling with nothing unexpected around them. The suits of armor stood guard lining the walls of the Great Hall. She found nothing unusual until her eyes locked with another pair of brilliant green eyes.

It was the boy, Donovan Flores, that had just gotten sorted into Gryffindor who was staring at her now. A sharp intake of breath and she felt her eyes widen; a fierce hatred burned in his eyes as he stared, making Molly's unease expand in her chest. She was completely taken aback when she recognized malice gleaming behind the hatred.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her snap her head around; it was Lorcan who looked confused, his eyebrows knit together. He squeezed her shoulder tenderly.

"Molls?" He asked, reading her expression carefully. Despite all the noise, she could hear only him. Her eyes focused on him, blinking a couple of times.

"That was weird." She glanced back over her shoulder towards the boy who had been glaring at her just a second ago, but he was no longer looking. She looked back to Lorcan who looked like he was growing steadily confused. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" He asked, concern growing in his soft eyes. Molly blinked a couple of times, but the background noise suddenly erupted in her ears, invading her and Lorcan's conversation. From the front of the room she could hear a name being called clearly.

"Leblanc-Thomas, Elizabeth." In her excitement, Molly's recent alarming uneasiness was completely forgotten and she whipped around to witness Elizabeth's sorting, leaving Lorcan looking more confused than ever.

Molly gazed expectantly as Elizabeth hopped up gracefully onto the platform and placed the Sorting Hat on her fair head. She smiled excitedly, as she waited anxiously for the Sorting Hat to begin.

"Well! That's quite obvious!" And he paused before shouting merrily, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, shouts, and 'whoops' as Lizzie skipped towards them.

"One down, two to go." Lorcan chuckled, staring smugly at Milo, who determinedly defended himself.

"All I need is for one of the them to make it into a different house." Milo grinned, shrugging his shoulders, and rubbing his hands together.

They watched patiently as a girl named Gertrude Osborne got sorted into Ravenclaw, a boy named Bertrum Oscar got sorted into Hufflepuff, and a boy named Edward Mardue got sorted into Slytherin, before Lily's name was called. A hush fell over the room as it always did when one of the Weasley/Potter clan's names were called, much to their annoyance.

She eagerly ran up onto the platform, and plopped down on the stool, jamming the Sorting Hat onto her head. "Ah! Lily Potter. I've been expecting you. Anxious, are we?" The Sorting Hat took it's time while Lily sat confidently on the stool. A few minutes passed, but finally, having made up his mind, he shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran towards the cheering Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Elizabeth, the both of them looking beside themselves with relief. Giggling, hugging, and chatting away as quietly as could be expected as at least sixty other students were sorted. In which time, Molly never once thought of the boy who had glared at her, and had laughed with her friends, cheered for new house members and waited for Hugo's name to be called.

When it was he was the last one and the Sorting would soon be over.

"Weasley, Hugo." Once again the room went silent excepting the hushed voices and whispers of those who would get excited. Neville called, and watched as Hugo slowly made his way up the few steps and towards the Hat. Milo hammered his hands on the table nervously as Hugo sat down and the Hat was placed atop his head.

"AH! Another Weasley. Your lot are always trouble." He grumbled incoherently for a moments and continued. "Well, I suppose simply to appease you... and myself,... I've made my decision. GRYFFINDOR!"

Lorcan jumped up out of his seat, gave a great 'whoop' and began clapping. Laughing merrily, Lorcan slid in next to Milo who was grumpily scowling at the table, and ruffled his jet black hair. His enthusiasm spread through Gryffindor table and the cheering and laughter was infectious and loud.

It was such a scene that the other houses had joined in on the laughter and only when Professor McGonagall stood did everyone quiet down. She made her way towards the front of the long table and stood in front of the great golden eagle that always stood firmly centered on the middle of the table. "Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts!" Her crisp voice rang clearly through the Hall. "First of all, I would like to introduce the newest members of our staff. Professor Davies." And she extended her hand behind her towards the table, where Jacob was now rising with a grin spread over his face. He waved merrily, winked at what Molly thought was Milo, and sat back down. "He will be your Quidditch couch this year. Now please welcome your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Phillips." Headmistress McGonagall extended her arm again towards the table behind her where a man in dark gray robes was rising. His dark hair and equally dark beard were scraggly and cut short. He stood up abruptly from his chair and nodded to Professor McGonagall. His eyes gleamed with something like mischief and a merry smile spread across his face, before he sat back down. "And give a warm welcome to Professor Greene, your new potions teacher." She extended her hand once more, a tall blonde man rising from the table behind her. He was dressed in plain brown robes, but wore a funny looking hat, that seemed to be changing colors. He sat down, nodding his thanks, and Headmistress McGonagall continued. "Good luck, Professors. Now, a few reminders for this year before we have our beginning of the year feast. No students are permitted to step foot into the forbidden forest unless they would like detention for the rest of the term. First, second, third, and fourth years' curfew is eight O' clock. Fifth and up is nine O'clock. After supper all students will follow your houses' prefects and heads to your own house and are not permitted to leave the dormitories after supper. I hope that is clear." She stopped to look over the room, her eyes scanning each table over her square spectacles. "Now, let the feast begin!" And as she raised her hands on either side of her, gold and silver platters piled with food, treats, and delicacies appeared on each table. Molly was quite enjoying the expressions of excitement and amazement that could be seen on many of the first years' faces.

Milo scooped piles of potatoes onto his plate while stuffing a roll into his mouth. The spoon hit his plate with a loud splat and sent potatoes splattering across his robes, but he didn't seem to notice. Molly laughed as she poured herself some pumpkin fizz, and dished out some turkey to herself and Mary.

By the end of the night, the start-of-term feast had consisted of a young first year Slytherin throwing up because he ate too many sweets, Milo and Lysander's short lived food fight with the Ravenclaw table and themselves before McGonagall stopped it, and Mary slipping on some mashed potatoes that had been neglected from being picked up. She slipped and landed smack on her back and Aleks and Molly (who had been standing closest to her) helped her up. She chastised Milo and Lysander for starting a food fight and laughed it off.

"Come on. You two have to lead everyone back to Gryffindor tower." Mary smiled, pointing to Aleks and Lorcan. After Professor McGonagall had dismissed everyone, all stood and were ready to follow their respective prefects or Heads back to their own dormitories.

Gryffindor's would follow both Rebecca Jennson, Gryffindor's Head Girl, and one of Gryffindor's prefects, Owen Andersen. The rounds for Prefects and Heads change every day; whichever house they are with, they break up each Head with a Prefect and then any Prefects left will pair up with eachother. Tonight Gryffindor's rotation would be Andersen and Jennson leading the Gryffindor's back to the tower, Lorcan and Karina Hackett, Slytherin's Head Girl, would patrol the castle and Aleks, now Gryffindor's Head Boy, and Farah Kowalski, one of Slytherin's Prefects, would also be patrolling. They would turn in once they'd covered all of the grounds, each going back to their respective dormitories.

Rebecca Jennson sauntered over confidently leaving behind her laughing friends, her black hair swaying in a long braid behind her. "Ready? We have work to do. Remember you are with-"

"-Jane Edwards, patrolling the dungeons." Aleks finished and she beamed her approval.

"Right! Oh! And don't forget to check-"

"-the broom closets. Got it."

She nodded her head once and turned to Lorcan, who had anticipated it no doubt and was ready. "I know. I'm going with Hackett to patrol the third floor and I certainly won't forget to check the broom closets."

She smiled in appreciation before marching out the door, Owen on her heels trying to keep up with her. Lorcan turned to Molly, pecked her on the cheek as a quick goodbye and they were off; Aleks and Lorcan towards the front of the room where the Prefects and Heads who hadn't been assigned to escort students to the dorms were gathered to receive any information that McGonagall has for them and Milo, Mary, Lysander, and Molly followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to Gryffindor tower, excited for the coming year.

* * *

 **Lorcan's POV**

"Alright. Thank you for meeting me here. Now, there are a few things this year that I want to remind you of and a few things that are new to our set of rules and precautions." Lorcan's brows knitted together in confusion. _Precautions._ "I expect each of you to promote and make sure that no students go into the forbidden forest. This rule I feel needs more enforcement than it has been getting." He realized almost immediately that this rule was likely getting more attention due to Molly getting attacked last year. A chill ran down his spine as he remembered that day and a train of thought that had been bothering him all day popped up in his head again. But he hadn't the time to think on it, as Professor McGonagalls' clear voice interrupted his silent reverie. "Prefects and Heads are to go back to their own houses' dormitories after patrolling, no exceptions. Passwords will now be changed every four weeks, no exceptions. I know that this will be harder, but I trust that each of you will take these new responsibilities seriously. As our schools' Prefects and Head Boys and Girls it is part of your responsibility to make sure that your fellow students abide within the rules that we have set in place. You have been given permission to enforce these rules, hand out detentions and dock points. I trust that each of you will not abuse these privileges." She studied each of them peering over her spectacles, before relenting her gaze and sending them off.

As he walked down the halls, Hackett not for behind him, the thought that had been nagging him all day, had it's way eating away at him. He was curious as to why there were any precautions this year at Hogwarts. One takes precautions to prevent something from happening. So what are they trying to prevent? But more than that, what had been eating away at him was the conviction that maybe he and his friends shouldn't go into the forest this year for the tradition. After Molly had gotten attacked last year, he had thought of little else than her protection. Only when he realized that they would be leaving for Hogwarts in three months did he think of the tradition of going into the forbidden forest and casting their patronuses. They had done it every year since first year. Lorcan remembered the first time that they had snuck out of the school and into the forbidden forest. After Aleks had said that he could cast a full patronus, Lorcan had dared him to prove it. They needed a quiet place that they wouldn't disturb anyone and they knew that if they did it somewhere in the castle they would get caught for sure. So, they snuck out of the castle past curfew and into the forbidden forest so that, to their great surprise, Aleks could prove them wrong. He had indeed cast a full patronus that night and the rest of them were so enthralled by it that they wanted to learn to. They had stayed up past twelve that night and were forced to retire lest someone discover they were missing. So every year on the first night of the first term, they snuck out into the forbidden forest and cast their patronuses.

Aleks, obviously, was the first of them all to preform and achieve a full patronus, then Lysander in his second year also. Hazel cast her full patronus the year after Lysander had, in her third year, Milo cast his in his third year, as did Lorcan, and Molly was the last one to cast her full patronus also in her third year. Lorcan remembered the feeling and memory he had thought of the night that he had first cast his patronus. He remembered the pure, white stag that was his patronus running gracefully, and powerfully through the thick trees of the forbidden forest that night. He remembered the joy and his embarrassment and confusion when he had realized that the memory that conjured his patronus was of Molly.

A smirk spread across his face at the thought of her.

"What are you so chipper about?" Karina Hackett's nasally voice interrupted his silent reverie and his head snapped back to look at her.

"Nothing." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. They were about to walk past the potions room. He turned abruptly into the dark, dank room followed by what seemed to be a very annoyed Slytherin.

"Clearly." She muttered back grumpily, her arms folded over her chest and she trudged into the room. "So, I heard you traveled across Europe over the summer. Fun."

"Yeah. I did. What did you do over the summer?" He asked, for the sake of friendly conversation, as he crossed the room. The room was empty as far as he could tell, they only had the broom closet left to check. Across the room, a muted thud and a whispered string of swear words could be heard from inside the broom closet.

He glanced back at Hackett who rolled her eyes and stomped across the room. She heaved a great sigh and pulled the broom closet door open. Two people tumbled out of the broom closet along with a mop. Lorcan recognized one of them to be Timothy Rite, Slytherin's keeper. The other, Lorcan didn't recognize, but she had long brown hair and narrow green eyes.

"Been snogging in the broom closet, have we, Timothy?" She nudged him with her foot and glared daggers at the girl, who was dusting herself off now. "Labilia. Nice to see you again. Now, I suggest that you both get your bloody arses to the Slytherin Common Room before Scamander docks Slytherin points."

Lorcan shook his head. "I won't dock any points from Slytherin this time, but I will be seeing you both in the Headmistresses' office tomorrow morning to discuss detention."

He watched Rite and the girl trudge hastily out of the potions room, and continued on with their rounds.

After that, Hackett seemed to be in a better mood. They finished their rounds with no more trouble and went there separate ways. Halfway to Gryffindor tower, Lorcan ran into Aleks, who was ready to get back to the common room.

"How was your rounds? Did you run into any trouble?" Lorcan asked, as they made there way up the stairs.

"What do you think?" Aleks looked up at him, proving that what Lorcan had expected was correct.

He laughed knowingly, and continued to tell Aleks about his eventful night, to which Aleks laughed at. The first night back was always crazy, so it was nothing they hadn't expected. When they were standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, Aleks spoke the password and the portrait swung open.

"Aleks, I've been thinking. About what Professor McGonagall was saying at the meeting." He ducked as he stepped through the portrait hole behind Aleks.

"Yeah. Me too. Maybe-maybe we should call it off this year." Aleks mumbled stopping, while the portrait swung closed.

"I don't know. After what happened to Molly last year, and the 'precautions' that we're taking. Why are we taking precautions." Lorcan's eyebrows knit together, and he glared at the ground in thought. "It's just got me thinking. The giants don't usually come so close to the edge of the forest. That giant shouldn't have even been where Molly was. She hadn't even been remotely close to where the giants take up residence and we haven't had any problems with them since the second wizarding war."

They stood there each thinking for a minute or two before Aleks clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out, man. Come on, our friends are waiting. And so is your girl."

Lorcan chuckled. "What about your girl? When are you going to tell her?"

Aleks' cheeks grew red. "I will tell Mary when I get to it. But that day is not today, I think."

Lorcan opened his mouth to encourage his friend, but suddenly a fire burst to life in the common room fireplace, illuminating a small figure that sat in the armchair beside it. Lorcan smiled fondly, recognizing the figure tucked into the chair to be Molly. Her red hair strewn over her shoulders, a book lay open on the floor beside the antique chair, the bright glow of the fire making the gold lining on the chair stand out in the darkness of the rest of the room.

"Boy are you two lucky that Mary is asleep." She hopped up out of the chair and walked towards them. Wrapping her arms around Lorcan's waist she glanced at Aleks and smirked. "I mean, not that I would mind you two finally professing your undying love for eachother or anything." She said dramatically before continuing. "But It might've been a bit awkward if Mary found out by overhearing it in a conversation."

Lorcan chuckled and glanced down at her, his arms wrapped around her waist. The previous topic that him and Aleks had been discussing came up in his mind again and he scanned the room. Two larger figures were lying on the couch and another, smaller form was leaning against the couch on the floor. "Is everyone down here?"

Molly nodded. "We were all waiting for you guys to get back so that we could all get out." She motioned towards the door with a smile. "I'll get them up so we can hit the road."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you all about something first." He said as Molly woke Milo up, who layed on the far side of the couch with an arm thrown over his eyes.

He groaned as Molly shook his shoulder and groggily sat up swatting at the air. Lysander was a light sleeper so it didn't take much to wake him up, waking Mary up was the challenge. It took them a full three minutes to get her mobile and even then she demanded caffeine so that she could stay awake. When we had come to the conclusion that we weren't going to sneak down to the kitchens to get her coffee, we fed her chocolate frogs instead.

Molly plopped down on the arm chair and snatched a chocolate frog from Mary's pile. Mary smacked her hand, but she managed to get one and began to open the small box before popping it into her mouth. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Lorcan sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He clasped his hands together and propped his elbows up on his knees. "Um. Tonight at the Prefect and Head meeting Professor McGonagall mentioned that they were taking some precautions this year. I have a feeling that she didn't tell us half of the precautions they were taking or why, but she said a few things like the fact that we would be changing passwords every four weeks, and reinforcing the rule that nobody is allowed into the forbidden forest under any circumstances." He stretched out that last part, looking into each of their eyes intently.

"Well, I understand what you're saying and I regret to inform you that we will be indefinitely breaking that rule tonight." Molly laughed lightheartedly and looked around at the rest of the group. "We're not going to be spooked. Come on guys." She clapped Milo on the shoulder.

"Molly." Lorcan's voice was just barely audible. "Sweetheart. What happened last year-"

"No. Just because I accidentally stumbled upon a giant last year does not mean that we are not going to continue on our tradition on your guys last year." Motioning towards Lorcan, Lysander and Aleks. "We are going! Come on! Up!" She marched towards the portrait hole and swung it open and said, "We'll pick up some coffee from the kitchens on the way out, Mary. Let's go guys." and she flashed a smile at the group.

Lysander stood up and walked over towards her saying, "Well, you aren't going alone. Besides, you would never get into the kitchens undetected. You're about as sneaky as a dragon." Molly threw him a thankful look, and thrust her hands out on either side of her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." She pranced over to Lorcan, clasped both of his hands, and pulled him up off of the couch. He shook his head, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face at her familiar persistence.

Milo jumped up off of the couch, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, alright! Don't worry Molls, we won't let any giants get to you." As usual Milo was the one to say what was on everybody's minds even if it wasn't the time.

"There won't be any bloody giants!" Molly whispered harshly. "And I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Lorcan knew that Milo was joking, but his heart jolted at Milo's blunt comment about giants. Molly laughed though, but behind the laughter Lorcan could see a twinge of uncertainty or maybe it was recklessness. He made a mental note to talk to her later. It had been five months since the attack and he hadn't been there for most of the summer. A wave of guilt suddenly hit him.

He felt Molly's hand tighten around his, breaking him out of his stream of thoughts. She jerked her head towards the portrait hole, but stopped after looking back at him. "Lorcan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just-just stay close okay." He felt slightly silly, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He felt her take his other hand in hers and stared up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." She squeezed his hand and led him out the portrait hole after there snuck through the halls and corridors until they had gotten to the secret passageway behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy on the fifth floor as always. The hidden passageway was the closest (of all the passageways that they currently knew of) to Gryffindor tower which was on the seventh floor. They made they're way through the passageway and out into the west courtyard. They snuck around west tower and made their way down the stony path towards the forbidden forest.

"Come on!" Milo whispered excitedly, running at the front of the group. He waved his hand dramatically for them to pick up their pace, laughing. Behind him, the rest of them bounded down the ever sloping hill, avoiding the tall, narrow standing rocks that shot up out of the ground around the stone path. It was hard to see in the dark, but they'd had there fill of practice. Lorcan remembered a couple years ago they had gone out for their tradition and Milo had run smack into one of those tall rocks and knocked a tooth out.

As they reached the edge of the forest, laughing merrily, but quiet enough so that they wouldn't be heard, they stopped abruptly, glancing at one another expectantly. He glanced down at Molly, his hand still wrapped around hers. She looked up at him and took a step forward, and he followed her immediately. They all made there way familiarly into the forest, but this time seemed different. More somber.

They tromped out into the woods, far enough into it that no one would see their patronuses. They stopped at their usual spot; it was a clearing surrounded by tall, thick trees that made up the forest. The ground of the clearing was filled with moss covered rocks, twigs, and a rich, dark brown-almost black-soil. The forest was very green, dark and damp from the humidity. Water practically hung in the air and the vibrant green moss sat on rocks and climbed up the sides of the towering trees.

"Alright. Who's going first?" Mary asked, glancing around at the group. "Milo? I believe you haven't gone first yet." She suggested, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Milo took his stance, held his wand out in front of him, and yelled, "Expecto patronum!" White light flew out of the tip of his wand like, what Lorcan thought, wind would look like, if you could see it. Out of the white light formed a large owl, giant orbs for eyes, beautiful white feathers, and long feathered wings. It was playful, energetic, and resembled Milo in almost every way. It flew around before disappearing, and Milo strutted back to them, brushing his shoulder off mock cockily, nudging Aleks as an indication that he was to go next.

Aleks walked to the middle of the clearing as well and preformed the charm, and a second later a large eagle of white light was doing laps around them up in the trees. It was sharp, powerful, and graceful, with wings that spread almost the length of Aleks' tall form. Mary went next, and soon her patronus, a small, graceful deer was standing steadily and fondly beside her.

She bid Lysander go next, so he made his way, cast the charm and white light cascaded out of his long wand, forming a large, slender wolf. Crowned with a large mane and, despite the light it was made up of, it's eyes seemed to be dark or rather mysterious and steady. It walked among them before vanishing, and Lysander shoved Lorcan into the middle of the clearing where he had just stood.

He raised his wand arm and shouted, "Expecto patronum!" Lorcan felt the familiar warm feeling he got in his chest every time he cast his patronus. A hot tingling that started in his chest and grew down his spine and legs, running out of the tips of his fingers and toes. Light streamed out of the tip of his wand and formed a large stag, with a steady disposition about it. It didn't stay long though. It bound powerfully over the roots of the forest, came back and ran through Aleks, who was left spluttering and waving the white whisp away. Molly took his place, casting the charm and a burst of white light surged out of her wand and formed a small, slender fox. Playful, but more reserved than that of Milo's patronus. It curled around her ankle, nuzzling it's muzzle into its bushy tail and fell asleep. Molly sat down on the mossy ground and watched her patronus sleep, the rest of them gathering around her. Milo layed down on the ground and looked up into the trees, while Mary sat down next to him. Lorcan remained standing, as did Aleks, and Lysander sat down beside Milo.

"Well, the beginning of our last year at Hogwarts." Lysander said, referring to himself, Lorcan and Aleks. "You know, we all know how to cast a full patronus, but none of us have ever faced a dementor."

"And I hope none of us ever have to." Aleks spoke, his arms crossed over his chest. "My father has told me of dementors. They feed on negative human emotions. He said that they suck joy, hope, peace, the good things out of you." Lorcan thought the air grew colder around them, and he dug his hands into his pockets.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious? Don't you at the very least want to see one?" Milo inquired, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I do. I just don't fancy any of you lot getting the life sucked out of you." Aleks said bluntly,sitting down on the damp ground beside Mary.

"Don't be so serious, chum. We have our whole life ahead of us." Milo assured, laying back down onto the ground, his arms crossed behind his head. Aleks rolled his eyes at him; Aleks had always been the one to take everything into serious consideration. Everything was black and white and there was never grey, and that was something that Lorcan deeply admired about him.

"I only mean- that is that- I;m not trying to-" He struggled for words, but Mary came to his aid, laying her hand gently on his shoulder.

"We know, Aleks. You don't have to explain. We know you." She said, smirking up at him. She didn't have to say anything more, we all knew him and so the conversation continued. They talked more of their summers, Lorcan had sat down next to Molly at some point during this conversation, plans for the coming year, past years and memories. At some point, and mind you, Lorcan had no idea how they had come around to the subject, they spoke of awkward situations. To Lorcan's discomfort and amusement, a shocking amount of the awkward experiences that had happened to him, happened in the Prefects' bathroom. They were rolling around laughing with eachother, when they realized what time was.

"Blimey! It's midnight! We have to get back!" Aleks gently shook Mary, who had fallen asleep and had her fair head lying on his shoulder. "Mary. Mary wake up."

Lorcan shot up off the ground, helping Molly up. "Aleks, you are never going to wake her up like that." Molly scurried over to them where Aleks was still attempting to wake her gently, and crouched down in front of them.

"Mary! Mary Desiree Williams you need to get up!" She took Mary by her shoulders and shook her hard enough to rouse her, causing Mary to fall back, Aleks catching her. "Come on, mate. It's midnight."

"What?" She sat up with Aleks' help, rubbing her eyes. "It's what?"

"It's midnight!" Molly glanced up at Aleks and slung one of Mary's arms over her shoulders, saying, "Take her other arm."

"Come on guys! We don't have all morning!" Milo beckoned to them hurriedly, though he was laughing. Aleks slung one of Mary's arms over his shoulders and wrapped one of his around her waist, and together they managed to carry her whilst running until she was being jostled enough to be mobile. Laughing, Molly and Aleks let go of her and they all ran back up the stony hill, stumbling as they went.

Standing in the fifth floor corridor of the east wing, Lysander snuck out from behind the Gregory the Smarmy statue and peeked around the corner into the next corridor. He gave the clear, waving his hand for Lorcan to go next. He scurried across the corridor to where Lysander was standing and watched the end of the hall to make sure no one was coming.

"Are we clear, Ly?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the corner of another corridor.

"Yeah. Yeah we're clear, Lorc." was his whispered reply, and he waved his hand, bidding a waiting Mary over. She tiptoed hurriedly across the hall, waving Aleks to her. Aleks, Molly, and Milo ran across the hall snickering, Lysander shushing them fervently. Lorcan watched Lysander's expression turn to panic as he looked around the corner. He flatted himself against the wall and motioned for them to zip it, as the sound of footsteps echoing off the walls from around the corner registered in Lorcan's brain. Ly swatted at them to move, and they all scurried down the hall, scrambling into the first room through the first door on the right. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened quietly as the voices grew closer to the door.

"Well, I will warn you about James Potter and Fred Weasley. Those two are treacherously troublesome. I won't be surprised if you find yourself covered in some unidentifiable substance tomorrow. I believe you have Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years in your class tomorrow afternoon, Professor Greene. Double potions." Lorcan recognized this voice almost immediately. It belonged to the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns.

"Well thank you for the head's up, Professor Binns." Replied the low voice, that was apparently, Professor Greene; the new potions teacher. For a moment he thought that they would keep walking, but the footsteps stopped abruptly as he heard Professor Greene's low voice ask, "Shall we check this room, Professor?"

Professor Binns laughed. "No, my dear Professor Greene. None of the students would ever lollygag in there. The student body have it in their heads that the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room is cursed or some oddity, like that. I suppose, we never have been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for very long. I remember Professor Soto who had stayed for up to two years, before he, most unfortunately-" But the voices could no longer be heard, for they had continued walking down the hall without any disturbance of the old, wooden door.

Lorcan let out a sigh of relief and chuckled, looking down at Molly who he could just make out in the moonlight that shone through the windows. "Let's get out of here."

Milo crept over to the door, listening for a moment before grasping the handle and pulling the door open. It creaked and Milo winced, looking down the hall both ways. He opened the door just enough for them to get through and slid out into the hallway. They followed, sneaking down the corridor and around the corner. "Come on. The stair case is just around the corner." Milo whispered, picking up his pace. They turned the corner and ran up the staircase that led to the sixth floor, shuffling out into the corridor above. They hurried past the painting of Mirabella Plunkett and raced as quietly as they could manage up the staircase that would lead them up to the seventh floor and strait to the portrait hole. Milo hopped up the last few steps laughing before jogging to the portrait hole. "Well, we weren't caught."

Aleks shook his head, smiling as they made their way towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Suddenly, Lorcan jumped at the sound of a cat meowing and panic rose in him. Mrs. Norris, old Filch's cat, stood staring at them from where they had just stood and where Mrs. Norris was, old Filch was sure to follow. Lorcan turned around, hastily sliding past his friends, until he stood in front of the portrait. "Leones corde!" He whispered hastily, and stepped back, bumping into Milo and Ly as the portrait swung open.

"Who's there?" Came a gruff voice from around the corner. Filch! Lorcan thought and, somehow still smiling, scrambled into the portrait hole, his friends following quickly. They pulled the portrait hole closed and fell down in the common room, laughing merrily.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I will try to update within the next two weeks. Thanks! :)**


	3. Of Awkward Situations and Revelations

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the third chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Of Awkward Situations and Accidents

 **September 1rst, Monday**

Molly woke up with a start, feeling the impact of the feather stuffed pillow collide with her face, followed by Mary's excited voice. "Molls! Get up! It's morning!"

She groaned, pulling the blankets up over her head in a poor attempt to shield herself from the next hit. The bed jostled with the force of the next hit, as the large pillow collided with her shoulder. "Why are you even awake?" Molly slurred and her question was fair; Molly was usually the one to drag Mary out of bed. Mary, who usually slept in past eight and made it to class by the skin of her teeth.

"I've been awake since five O'clock. Couldn't sleep. I've been craving trifles all morning. I just haven't wanted it bad enough 'till now. Come on! We're going to go eat breakfast!" She wacked Molly with the pillow again and stripped the blankets off of her, causing Molly to curl up into the fatal position, grumbling.

"What time is it?"

She waited while Mary checked the time, no doubt staring up at the grandfather clock that stood across the room. "Seven forty five."

Molly glanced over her shoulder with her eyebrows raised. "I haven't seen you get up past nine since that time that James and Fred boiled your hair in syrup overnight. You must really want those trifles."

Mary plopped down on beside her on the bed, preventing her from pulling the covers back up. "There'll be strawberry-cheese scones. Your favorite!" She said in a sing-songy voice. Molly's eyebrows knit together, contemplating how badly she wanted one of those scones and her mouth began to water.

"Fine. Let's go." She grumbled, shivering as her feet touched the cold stone floor. Mary leapt towards the door, bubbling with energy. "Wait, Mary. We have to get dressed."

"Forget it. We'll come back up after breakfast before classes start. Come on, Molls!" Mary laughed, seizing Molly's hands and she dragged her out of the room, down the spiral staircase, and making Molly's head hurt.

"Mary, slow down! I'm not awake yet!" She chided as Mary pulled them through the common room, causing the few people that were still in the common room to stare at them. Some laughing, as they whizzed by in their striped and plaid patterned pajamas. Mary swung the portrait open and pulled her through the portrait hole, stumbling out onto the stone floor. Molly quickly hopped onto the red and gold rug in front of her, but wasn't comforted by it for long. Mary continued to pull Molly along and soon they ran out of the soft, plush rug. They ran down the staircases, their feet slapping against the stone steps. They almost flipped over the side of one staircase when it abruptly began to move, but this didn't faze Mary. Once they could then see the tall, engraved doors of the Great Hall, they fell into a comfortable walk, only slightly winded. The boys were probably already in there. Aleks was an early riser, as was Lorcan, and normally Lysander and Milo followed soon after, but not from lack of trying to sleep in. Aleks was always on them to get up early, and maintain healthy habits, and when they didn't listen, they would admit, their quidditch practices went a bit rougher.

"Let's go eat." Mary chuckled, throwing an arm over Molly's shoulders and they swaggered to the entrance of the Great Hall, probably looking tipsy from their sudden exertion, Molly thought.

Molly laughed at the idea as they pushed the doors of the Great Hall open. She had been right; there, sitting at the Gryffindor table were Aleks, Ly, Lorcan, and Milo. Aleks was chipper as he would be if he had won a quidditch game and wide awake. Beside him, Lorcan sat pouring himself some milk, looking fully rested, but across from them sat a very sleep deprived looking Milo and Lysander who had his head layed down on the table and was snoring.

"Why did he even get out of bed?" Mary asked, laughing as she plopped down next to him, Molly sliding in next to Lorcan, who smiled at her warmly and slid his arm around her waist. Mary nudged Ly's side until he stirred and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and groggily bidding them good morning.

"You're awake." Aleks stared at Mary from across the table, his mouth hanging open slightly in surprise. "You never get up this early. And so...awake."

"She came down for the trifles. Dragged me out the door in my pajamas." Molly said, answering Aleks.

"I can see that." He chuckled as he looked back and forth between Mary and her. Mary was dressed in white patterned pajamas with tiny red flowers decorating them; the sleeves of the white button down long sleeve that she wore were now bunched up around her elbows as she reached across the table for a chocolate trifle, giggling. Molly herself wore blue and white polka-dotted pajamas with the same design; buttoned down shirt, long cloth pajama pants, and her favorite pair of red, fuzzy socks. They had very probably been the cause of her almost falling down a few stairs on their way there.

"So, have they handed out schedules yet?" Mary asked, licking chocolate off of her fingers already.

"No. They start handing them out at eight. Which you wouldn't know because you've never been up earlier than nine." Milo quipped, smirking up at her.

"That is not entirely true. Remember when I got up at five O'clock in the morning with you lot to prank James and Fred after a solid week of enduring their dreadful pranks?" She glanced around the group. "See. I am not as dead as you all think I am."

"Well you can't blame us. Remember that time you fell asleep in divination. Professor Firenze called on you, I kicked you under the table, making you yelp and you played it off like you'd just had some great prophesy." Lysander laughed, recalling the memory.

Mary shook her head, laughing. "Professor Firenze did not buy it in the slightest."

"No. No he didn't." Aleks snickered, remembering that day. "I'm surprised he didn't send you to Professor McGonagall's office." The whole group was laughing when Neville Longbottom approached them, a bright smile on his face. Neville had always been a family friend and often came out to both the Weasley's, Potter's and Scamanders. They had known him since they were very little and were rather fond of him.

"Good morning, all!" He said kindly. "I have here schedules for the lot of you. Here you are Miss Weasley." He said, as he pulled a piece of parchment from the stack he was holding and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Professor." They weren't allowed to call him by his first name at Hogwarts, just as they weren't allowed to call Jacob, Milo's uncle, by his first name while at Hogwarts. Neville finished handing them out their schedules and left them to eat their breakfast.

"So, what class do you three have first?" Milo asked, leaning forward on his elbows and glancing at Lysander's schedule. His own sat beside him, untouched.

"Defense against the dark arts, followed by potions." Lorcan answered, reading off of his. "How about you three?" He asked, glancing at each of them.

"History of Magic." Milo sighed. "Two hours with Professor Binns again. He hates me."

They laughed, and Mary assured him that even if Professor Binns did hate him, he only had two years left at Hogwarts, at which more laughter followed.

"Ha-ha. Oh! and look! It only gets worse." Milo dramatized, jabbing his finger at his schedule. "We have double potions after that. I suck at potions."

"We know, chum. We know." Lysander mock sympathized, patting his shoulder. "You'll survive." and he took a great bite of a scone, reminding Molly why she allowed herself to be dragged down here in the first place.

As she made a grab for one of the strawberry-cheese scones, the doors to the Great Hall opened and three figures scurried into the hall. Molly recognized the two on the left; bright red hair and books in her arms; Lily. Beside Lily, a small girl with blonde flowing hair and a glowing face was laughing merrily, at something the last girl had said. This was Elizabeth Leblanc-Thomas. Aleks' younger sister; she was strikingly beautiful, at only eleven, but this was to be expected, seeing as she was a Veela. As was Aleks, and their mother, from whom they inherited their Veela genes. Molly did not recognize the last girl, who had darker hair and wide hazel eyes that shone like lights.

The three girls walked up to them and sat down. "Good morning!"

"Morning! How did you sleep?" Molly asked, as she buttered her scone. It smelled of fresh baked bread and hot cheesecake, making her mouth water.

"Fine. How did you sleep? You look tired." Lily answered, as she helped herself to a bagel.

"Yeah. I stayed up really late last night." Molly answered honestly, indulging in her scone.

"I thought you lot fell asleep in the Common Room, last I saw you. That was around eight. Did you all stay up past curfew?" Elizabeth inquired suspiciously.

"O-kay. Enough questions." Aleks intervened, perhaps realizing that most of Molly's attention was going to her scone and not her answers. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh. This is Cassandra. Cassandra Kivett." Elizabeth introduced, and the girl extended her hand politely. "This is my brother, Aleks. These are my brother's friends, Milo Davies, Molly Weasley, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and Margeret Williams." She gestured to each of them when she said their names, and adopted a smug smirk when she introduced Mary.

"Call me Mary." Mary smiled kindly, not seeming to notice the scowls that Aleks was throwing at Elizabeth. She extended her hand for Cassandra to shake, which she accepted politely. She seemed to be a very charming girl. Molly discovered that it had not been a trick of the light, Cassandra's eyes were wide like orbs and glowed like crystals, indeed.

Behind them, a tall figure approached, with what Molly assumed was more schedules in hand. It was the new DADA teacher, Professor Phillips, his dark wavy hair swept back out of his face, and his beard neatly shaven. "Hello, students. May I inquire, which one of you is Miss Lily Potter."

Lily stepped forward, her hand eagerly extended. Professor Phillips smiled, humor playing in his eyes at her eagerness and he placed the rolled up scroll of parchment in her waiting hand.

"Elizabeth Leblanc Thomas?" He asked, glancing back and forth between Cassandra, Lizzie and a few of the other first year Gryffindor's that were at the table.

"That would be me, Professor." Elizabeth stepped forward, smiling kindly. He gave it to her, returning her smile.

"Cassandra Kivett?" He searched the remaining first years, until Lily gave Cassandra a little push. "This is Cassandra."

Cassandra smiled shyly and took the roll of parchment that was being offered to her, with a small nod of her head in thanks.

Professor Phillips continued to hand out schedules down the table to the first years. Molly saw several that she recognized from the sorting. The boy with the two large front teeth, the girl who had crossed her legs while sitting on the stool, the boy who had stared at her, she couldn't recall any of their names, but she could recognize them because of some thing her brain remembered of the sorting. The boy who had stared at her, caught her eye now and held her gaze for a moment. Molly could feel her eyebrows kitting together and discomfort building in her chest, before she looked away. Beside her, Lorcan had noticed this time and was now looking down at her. "That was weird." He mumbled.

"It's kind of funny." Aleks chuckled, having picked up the whole thing. Aleks had always been very attentive. "He probably just thinks you're weird."

Molly laughed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Or maybe he's heard of my mad quidditch skills and wants to learn from me."

Aleks burst with laughter, saying, "You haven't even played one game yet. For all we know you could get out on the pitch and have stage fright or something."

Lorcan was shaking with laughter now, shaking his head. "Molly Weasley. Have stage fright? I doubt you'd even be willing to bet on that one."

Aleks nodded his head, smiling. The group shared in the laughter only interrupted by the bursting of the Great Hall doors and in ran James and Fred being chased by a pink haired Hugo. In fact it wasn't just his hair that was pink; ears, cheeks, face, in fact, from head to toe, he was covered in pink powder that flew off of him in dusts of cloud every time his running feet hit the floor. From under all of the pink, Molly saw what she thought must've been his blue and white striped pajamas that he'd gotten from their Uncle Harry last Christmas. Needless to say, they were no longer blue and white, Molly wondered if they'd be able to get the pink out of them.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PIMPLE FACED IDIOTS!" Hugo roared, chasing them down the space in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Laughter erupted from every direction in the Great Hall as they watched the younger of the cousins chase down the two older ones, who were sly and much quicker with their long legs. Not to mention they were on Gryffindor's quidditch team. If they weren't fit before they were under Aleks' authority, they were now.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips when she saw Hugo slip on the floor and land hard on his back. She was out of her seat, still laughing and quickly made her way to him, her friends not far behind her. James and Fred had stopped running and were looking back at their cousin. They shared a look of slight panic and made their way over as well. Still covered in pink dust, Hugo lay on the floor groaning and holding his stomach. "Hugo, are you quite alright?" Molly asked, kneeling down at his side. Many kids had come and gathered around to see what all the commotion was now, and faces of curiosity, disbelief, and humor were among their expressions.

"'M alright." He managed, moaning still. He coughed as he tried to sit up, pink dust coming out in spurts each time he coughed. Laughter chorused around them, and she helped him sit up, a bright smile on her face.

"Had the wind knocked out of you, did you, Hugo?" Lorcan asked kindly, smiling down at Hugo from where he was kneeling beside him next to Molly. They helped him stand up and, once they had come to the conclusion that the little guy wasn't going to try and tackle them again, James and Fred took him to the hospital wing.

Everyone migrated back to their seats, either to finish breakfast, study before class, or to mingle with friends.

"What is your first class for the day?" Lorcan asked Lily, Lizzie, and Cassandra, scooping out some scrambled eggs from the silver platter in front of them.

Lily was prepared to answer, already unrolling the piece of parchment. "It says here that our first class will be Astronomy. I think i'll do really well in astronomy. Mum always said she did and that she thinks I've got it." She smiled up at them proudly.

Lorcan smiled fondly at her, saying, "I wouldn't be surprised at all, Lily. Do your best and you will succeed."

Lily smiled brightly and then adopted a thoughtful expression. "You know, Lorcan. I think one day you're going to make a very good father." And she hopped off of the bench, followed by Elizabeth and Cassandra and left, leaving a blushing Lorcan.

"You two might want to get married first, mate." Milo suggested, mock thoughtfully, grasping Lorcan's shoulder. Lorcan whacked him upside the head with muted _Thump!_ Molly chuckled, attempting to hide the Weasley red blush that was bound to be rising on her cheeks. Lorcan looked down at her and Molly was sure he saw it, because he adopted an impish smirk, before intertwining his hand with hers. Bending down until his face was even with hers, he leaned in closing any space that stood between them. His lips met hers and she responded almost immediately, moving against his. He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her firmly to him, and his other hand pressed her head. Her hands delved into his messy hair, pulling at it, while her other arm snaked around his neck pulling him down towards her.

"Come on, Molls. It's fifteen till nine O'clock and we still have to get dressed and get our books for History of Magic." Mary ordered, getting up off the bench.

They pulled away from eachother, trying to catch their breath. Mary propped her head up on her hands and looked at each of them with her eyebrows raised and a smile playing on her lips. "You'll have to excuse her or she'll end up in detention where you can't eat each other's faces off.

Molly looked back at Lorcan. "I'll see you on break?" He asked clasping her other hand in his.

She shook her head sadly. "You have potions when we have our first break, remember? I'll see you at lunch." She stood up, and leaned in, pressing a kiss against his lips, smirking as she stood back up. She bid them goodbye and followed Mary out of the Great Hall, running back up to the seventh floor. Mary and her ran down the corridors, their bare feet slapping the stone floor, their long hair flowing behind them. Many students stared after them, probably thinking they were lunatics, some laughed, some called out for them to stop running in the halls; prefects, heads. They kept running, laughing their heads up, until, about when they were almost there, they turned a corner and came face to face with Headmistress McGonagall, stopping dead in their tracks. She looked them over, peering over her square spectacles; from bare feet, to polka dotted pajamas, to Molly's messy red hair that draped down her back. She was winded thanks to the fact that they had been running this whole time and the deep breaths she took stood out in the suddenly quiet corridor like a sore thumb, beside her, Mary's eyes were popping out of her head.

Professor McGonagall walked passed them beckoning for them to follow and they did, silently. They followed her through many corridors, students were silent and parted for her as they walked, many stared with wide eyes. Molly would admit, this wasn't the first time she had gotten in trouble and couldn't help but feel slightly amused. Beside her, Mary had her hands clasped behind her back and was pulling at the edge of the back of her shirt nervously.

They turned several corners, until they came to a stop in a corridor, in front of a giant stone gargoyle. Professor McGonagall motioned for them to go stand in the alcove in front of the gargoyle. Once they had situated themselves in front of the giant statue, Professor McGonagall stepped in with them. She stepped forward until she was standing directly under the left wing of the giant gargoyle and spoke, very clearly, "Amicus carissimus." before waving her hand. The giant gargoyle began to turn, making a gravelly sound and stairs appeared from where Professor McGonagall was standing. She was at least three feet in the air when she gave them an expectant look and they stepped onto the movie staircase. The more the gargoyle turned the higher up they got, and it continued to turn until they stood looking through an archway at an old, wooden door. This was not Molly's first time to Professor McGonagall's office. In fact, she had been standing in her office just last year after the giant attack as soon as she had been able to walk on her own. She remembered standing in that office with Lorcan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic and a very close family friend, a few Aurors, her parents, and some wizards from the Care of Magical Creatures ward.

Professor McGonagall led them through the archway and the old wooden door, which shut itself behind us. The office was empty excepting Professor McGonagall and themselves. She made her way up the stairs on the left side of the office, motioning for them to follow, and sat down at her desk. They remained standing since she hadn't told them to sit and the room was quiet until she spoke.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Williams. What do you think you were doing?" Her crisp voice cut through the air. Molly opened her mouth to answer, but didn't get the chance because they were interrupted. A loud group of about three students burst into the room followed by a very flustered looking Aleks, and the ever annoying Rory Wutherton. Molly wanted to laugh as the scene played out; a very disheveled looking Rory, Hufflepuff's Head Boy and Lucy's current boyfriend, was arguing another guy that was holding a girl with long, strawberry blonde hair that Molly knew to be Belle Clements, one of Ravenclaw's chasers. She had a nasty cut that ran the length of her face from her jaw to almost the top of her forehead on her left side. She looked about ready to pass out and the only thing keeping her up was Patrik Young, one of Slytherin's chasers, who had one arm around her waist and the other grasping her right arm, keeping her as steady as he could.

Aleks led them all, Patrik yelling at Rory and Rory shooting smart-alec comments back, up the stairs until they stood in front of the Professor's desk also. The yelling was getting increasingly louder, Molly thought they might start a brawl if Patrik hadn't been currently holding Belle up. Aleks looked partly like he could kill someone, partly like he just wanted to go lay down in the middle of the quidditch pitch, as they'd often find him doing after a rough day. He ran a hand through his hair, his face growing more red at the minute. "WOULD YOU JUST BLOODY SHUT UP!" He shouted, much to Mary and Molly's surprise. Aleks had only ever shouted like that if he was ticked at a quidditch game or reckless player. They had only seen him this mad once, and that was when Briley Minelli, the Leblanc-Thomas's neighbor kid, accidentally broke Aleks' first firebolt. However, Aleks' shout had gone almost unnoticed in Rory and Patrik's anger.

"YOU SAW HER! YOU KNEW SHE WAS COMING AROUND THE CORNER!" Rory yelled, shaking with fury.

"I DID NOT INTENTIONALLY HIT THE BLUDGER AT HER! I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU, YOU BLOODY GIT!" Rory hollered, waving his hands around and pointing at Patrik.

"BUT YOU HIT HER, WUTHERTON! YOU-"

"Boys!" The room fell extremely quiet for Professor McGonagall had stood up and was staring the two of them down, before she sat back down, her eyes softening as she turned to Aleks. "Mr. Leblanc-Thomas, would you please explain to me what is going on here?"

Aleks nodded, looking relieved that the yelling had stopped. "Professor, I found Mr. Young and Mr. Wutherton brawling just outside the quidditch pitch, as was most of the Ravenclaw quidditch team along with Mr. Roberts and Mr. Libbet. Miss Clements passed out shortly after I arrived. I haven't been able to get anything else out of them, obviously, since they haven't shut up." Aleks taunted, giving Wutherton a pointed look.

"Wha-" Wutherton started, but Professor McGonagall lifted her hand for silence.

"Mr. Wutherton, please tell me your side of the story." Professor McGonagall nodded to Wutherton.

"Well, Headmistress, my friends and I were just messing around with the new quidditch set my father bought me and one of the bludgers got a little out of hand and it -" But Wutherton was interrupted much to Molly's relief.

"Out of hand?!" Patrik raged, taking his eyes off of Belle for a moment to scowl at him. "Professor, he sent the bludger flying into the pitch where we were practicing! It hurtled towards Belle, she managed to dodge it for the most part, but the metal buckle on the bludger cut her face- I shouldn't even be here right now. I need to get Belle to the hospital wing." He looked back to Belle, his eyes riddled with concern.

Professor McGonagall seemed to just be realizing the seriousness of Belle's condition and nodded her head fervently."I quite agree with you, Mr. Young. You may take Miss Clements to the hospital wing." Patrik lifted Belle's feet up off the ground and carried her out of the office. Professor McGonagalls' gaze turned to Wutherton and she raised her eyebrows, saying, "Mr. Wutherton, you, Mr. Roberts, and Mr. Libbet will be spending every evening this week in detention. I don't know what has gotten into you as of late, but we will be having a very serious conversation about revoking your position as Hufflepuff's Head Boy. You are excused."

Wutherton looked like he wanted to say something, but one look from McGonagall and he closed his mouth, tromping out of the office and shutting the door daringly hard behind him. Aleks, looking slightly uncomfortable, but relieved raised his eyebrows at Mary and Molly, a smirk playing on his lips. He received a glare from both of them, which in return, made him chuckle. Professor McGonagall sighed and looked up at Aleks. "Mr. Leblanc-Thomas, see to it that Mr. Roberts, and Mr. Libbet know that they'll be spending every evening this week in detention, please."

Aleks gave a small bow and made his exit, glancing back over his shoulder, still smirking. "Now, where were we?" But alas, the door to the office swung open again and in came three more people; Lorcan, whose eyes almost immediately caught Molly's, amusement and curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Lorcan was followed by Timothy Rite, Slytherin's keeper and Labilia Mueco, a Slytherin and a reputable flirt.

"Mr. Scamander. I will be with you in just a moment." Her eyes were fixed on them once again. "Miss Weasley, Miss Williams, why were the two of you running through the corridors in your night wear?"

Molly didn't have to look behind her to know that the low chuckling was coming from Lorcan and answered Professor McGonagall resisting the urge to turn around and glare at him. "We were trying to get back to Gryffindor Tower and get dressed before classes started, Professor." The chuckling behind her grew slightly louder.

"Why were you in nothing but your pajamas, please?" She asked again. Molly opened her mouth to respond, but Mary beat her to it, stepping forward and saying hastily, "It was my fault really. I dragged her out of bed and wouldn't let her get dressed before we went to breakfast because-because I really wanted a- a trifle. So if anyone ends up in detention, it should be me, Professor." But much to Molly's surprise, halfway through Mary's confession, Professor McGonagall's lips had turned up into what Molly thought was a trace of a smile.

"Miss Williams, I suggest that you practice your self control in dressing before you go out in public." Professor McGonagall advised, a hint of amusement playing behind her serious tone, before turning to Molly. "Miss Weasley, in the future I think it would be wise for you to exercise more restraint. Whether or not Miss Williams encouraged you to go out of the girls' dormitories without dressing first, it was ultimately your decision whether to participate or not. Now, I would ask that you both remember to get dressed properly before leaving Gryffindor Tower in the future. You are both free to leave."

Mary looked like she'd just dodged a bullet, her mouth hanging open slightly. "No detention?" She asked, innocently.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her work, and, giving them a small, fond smile, said, "No, Miss Williams. I can remember a time when I stood in this office with your mother for the same thing, and I might tell you, I am rather amused by it all. Simply, remember your robes next time."

Molly's eyes were wide in surprise, as she tried to imagine her and Mary's mother, Lovise Williams, standing in this office in pajamas. Mary glanced over at Molly with the same look on her face and with that they made their way out of the office, passing Lorcan, Timothy Rite and Labilia Mueco. Molly could see that Lorcan's eyes shone with amusement and laughter as they passed, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Molly and Mary made their way to Gryffindor Tower walking and laughing over the entire thing. They would undoubtedly be asking Mary's mum about the time she and Minerva McGonagall stood in the office in their pajamas next time they saw her.

* * *

Molly and Mary did not get dressed fast enough. Due to the fact that they had stood in Professor McGonagall's office for thirty minutes and had taken fifteen to get back to Gryffindor Tower, get dressed and then race down to History of Magic class, they were evidently going to be at least twenty minutes late. They burst into the room and slid in next to Milo, who had so graciously saved two spaces on the bench next to him for them, and chastised them almost all through the first half hour of History of Magic class.

"You should've just kept running. Or maybe if you would've worn those snitch print boxers we got you for your birthday, she would've let you off the hook. She is quite a quidditch fan after all. I can recall several occasions where she's let members of the Gryffindor quidditch team off the hook fr an upcoming game." Milo cooed, nodding his head fervently, before Mary smacked him with her book.

"Mr. Davies, do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Binns asked, peering down at Milo with his ghostly eyes. He had been lecturing them on the creation of Azkaban, but had stopped, clearly having heard Milo's frequent whispers.

"Um, no. No Sir." Milo answered, before his face suddenly looked thoughtful and he asked, "Professor Binns, are there still any death eaters in Azkaban?"

The room suddenly felt colder at the sudden change of subject. Eyes stared at Milo from all around the room; some looked just as curious, some looked nervous and some of the students looked like they wanted to whack Milo upside the head. Professor Binns' eyes narrowed at Milo and he floated down till he was standing in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Davies. There are. Why do you want to know?"

"Just out of curiosity, I guess." Milo answered, bluntly.

"You guess. Mind you my boy, Voldemort may not be alive anymore, but many of his followers still are. They have all been captured of course, sealed away in Azkaban. I told you all of the creatures that guard that place, dementors, didn't I? They will never get out." He answered darkly, his eyes looked off in the distance, deep in his own memory, Molly guessed.

"There was one." A voice spoke clearly from in he back of the room.

"Excuse me?" Professor Binns' head snapped up looking towards the back of the room, his eyes searching for the speaker.

"There has been one who escaped from Azkaban." The speaker was a tall boy with black hair, and dark eyes. He looked up at the Professor with conviction and ill concealed annoyance. "Sirius Black."

The Professor nodded somberly. "Yes. Yes, you we quite right, young sir. Mind, what's your name?"

An amused smirk played on the boy's lips, and there was an arrogant air about him. "Nicholas Attwood, Sir."

"Well, Mr. Attwood, are you well acquainted with the history of Sirius Black?" Professor Binns challenged looking over his almost transparent spectacles.

"He was a part of the original Order of the Phoenix. He leaked information of where Lily and James Potter were to Lord Voldemort. He died a death eater in Department of Ministries in the Ministry of Magic." Attwood answered crisply, maintaining bold eye contact with the Professor.

"You're understanding of Sirius Blacks' history is incorrect, Mr. Attwood. Sirius Black was not the man who betrayed the Order of the Phoenix, nor James and Lily Potter. He was completely innocent. He died in the Department of Mysteries on June 18th, 1996. Murdered by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, death eater and loyal follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The real traitor was none other than Peter Pettigrew, loyal death eater to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, through the first and second wizarding wars. Pettigrew died in March 1998. The specific date is uncertain." Professor Binns dragged on, staring at the ground for a few moments before his head snapped up. "Where were we? Ah. Right. Azkaban stands far out in the icy waters of the North Sea and was founded in the fifteenth century, by a Dark Sorcerer named Ekrizdis. He would lure unsuspecting sailors to Azkaban and torture them." Professor Binns explained darkly, before continuing. "When Ekrizdis died and the Ministry of Magic found it it was infested with monsters. Domocles Rowle, Minister of Magic at the time, later decided it would be a perfect place for a new prison and made the dementors guards over Azkaban. Can anyone tell me what a dementor is?" He asked, looking over the class.

A girl in the back raised her hand high in the air and Professor Binns bid her speak, her high pitches voice cutting through the suddenly quiet room. "Dementors are lifeless creatures that feed off of positive emotions. They have often been described as sightless soul sucking fiends. In fact, about some fifteen years after Domocles Rowle made it into a prison, a new Minister of Magic named Eldritch Diggory visited Azkaban and was so shocked to find that many of the prisoners had gone insane due to the fact that the dementors had sucked all hope and positivity out of them. They had nothing else to hang onto. Eldritch Diggory was so horrified by the place that he wanted to remove the dementors and reform the place, but he suddenly died of dragon pox and the idea was dropped." And she sat down promptly.

"Very good, Miss Figgoy. Dementors are nasty creatures, and they had patrolled the grounds of Azkaban until the end of the second wizarding war, when the dementors allowed many prisoners escape and eventually joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"Why don't you just say his name?! Voldemort." Attwood snapped, standing up from his seat, a flare of defiance burning brightly in his eyes. There was a collective gasp in the room, and a wave of whispers that followed. Molly agreed with his notion about calling Voldemort by his name, but the boy's arrogant manner was getting on her nerves and she wanted him to shut up.

"Sit back down, Mr. Attwood!" Professor Binns shouted, his ghostly, but bushy, eyebrows knit together in anger.

"Why not?! He is dead! Isn't he?!"

"Mr. Attwood, I have no desire-"

"Or is he still alive?! Starting over again? Regaining stre-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT IT?!" Molly yelled, clutching the book in front of her, her face rising in color no doubt. The boy looked at her with contempt, staring down at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Molly beat him to the punch.

"If you have something to say, raise your hand and put it over your mouth." Molly quipped, and turned her attention back to Professor Binns, leaving Attwood to stare daggers at the back of her head. But before he could come up with something to say, Professor Binns took the opportunity to continue.

"Now. As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. The dementors eventually joined You-Know-Who, siding with him in the war. After the second wizarding war, current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt saw to it that the dementors has no part in the security of Azkaban since then." Professor Binns opened his mouth to continue but was once again interrupted by a different boy in the back.

"So what's protecting Azkaban now or have they completely deserted it, leaving the prisoners to escape and come and kill us all?" The boy ranted comically, throwing his hands up in the air. Molly mentally restrained herself from yelling something at the over dramatic boy, and dug her hands into her hair. She was actually enjoying History of Magic today, but these interruptions were putting her in a bad mood.

"Shut your mouth, McCoy!" Professor Binns snapped at the boy before continuing. "I was just getting to that. Kingsley Shacklebolt has put Aurors in charge of the security of Azkaban. Now, aurors are, as you all might know, the Ministries line of defense. It is a very hard career path. To become an auror one has to go through multiple aptitude and character tests. Two of the disciplines included in auror training are concealment and disguise and stealth and tracking, while poisons and antidotes are also essential studies. Auror training lasts for three years and is very hard work. They ask for a minimum of five N.E.W.T.S. with nothing below 'Exceeds Expectations'. They only accept the best, like I said before, it is a very hard career path. Only about twenty students from Hogwarts alone get the grades they need to qualify for Auror Training and considerably less make it through Training."

Molly thought of Lorcan and Lysander who had both always wanted to be aurors. She wondered just how hard auror training was and decided she would ask her uncles when she saw them next. Both her Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were both aurors, as was her older cousin Teddy, so she would have no problem figuring out half of what they had to go through to become a full-fledged auror. She could even get the load of it from Kingsley. He was after all her older cousins', Victiore's godfather and therefore family.

Her remark that she had made as pertains to Attwood rang in her head clearly now and she felt a pang of guilt resonate in her. She may be in a bad mood, but she probably shouldn't have snapped at him. Funny thing, she didn't remember having Nicholas Attwood in any of her previous years. You'd think you would remember someone so painstakingly annoying.

She was brought out of her silent reverie by the nasally voice of yet another student arguing with Professor Binns, much to her annoyance.

"Alright, I've had enough of sixth years today. You are all dismissed, class is out." Professor Binns swatted them away, as fourth years shuffled into the room for their class. As Mary and Milo gathered their things, Molly made her way reluctantly over to Attwood, who stood over his desk collecting his things aggressively.

"Look. I shouldn't have said taht to you. I'm sorry." She held her hand out for him to shake it, with an attempt at a smile that no one would've bought. He swatted her hand away and grabbed his books.

"Off! Your face looks like you've been using it as a doorstep." He spat, and shoved his way past her, striding out of the room.

Milo and Mary came up on either side of her, staring down the hall watching Attwood's robes billow behind him. "Oh my giddy aunt. What a bloody git!"

Milo snickered beside her as she stalked down the hall after him, following her with Mary. She stepped abruptly in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Anyone who told you just to be yourself has given you the worst advise."

"Yes, well at least I don't look like a tomato when i'm ticked off." He retorted, adopting a smug smirk.

"If you're going to insult someone you might as well learn how to do it well." She whipped around and stalked off down the hall, Milo and Mary jogging to catch up with her.

"You will regret saying that!" Attwood shouted after her through gritted teeth, as she turned into the staircase. Her mood improved slightly when they could no longer hear the idiot ranting to himself. Milo's chipper mood was contagious and soon Molly was fuming no longer.

"I can't believe i'm about to say this, but I enjoyed History of Magic today." Milo admitted as they made their way down the crowded hall.

"Why did you ask about the death eaters?" Mary asked, glancing over at Milo.

"Just curious, but I asked, partly, so that I wouldn't get in trouble." Milo said, smiling as he scanned his schedule. "Come on. We have break for the next hour. Want to go to the quad, or maybe back to the tower?"

"Let's go to the quad. I want some fresh air after sitting in that musty room for an hour and a half." Mary dragged them down the hall, chattering about some git who kept shooting spit balls at her during class.

"I couldn't agree more." Molly chuckled.

* * *

 **Lorcan's POV**

"Now, one more pair and then we have to be done. I don't think Professor Greene will appreciate you all being late for potions on the first day back." Instructed Professor Phillips, as he walked down the middle of the room. The students stood around him on every edge of the DADA room, light streaming in from the windows. "Scamander." Professor Phillips beckoned, pointing at Lorcan. Lorcan walked up to the end of the room, while Professor Phillips chose his opponent. He looked around the room, scanning the faces of both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's that occupied the space. Lorcan let out a chuckle as the Professor threw his arm out, pointing to a boy in the back of the room who was leaning against the window frame. "Lawrence. You're up."

Casper Lawrence; tall, lanky build, tousled strawberry-blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes that looked up in expectation when the Professor called called him out. Lorcan knew this boy well enough to call him a good friend. He was the Slytherin's quidditch team captain and the only other opposing team captain he ever got along with. He was reserved and normally kept to himself, but when you got to know him he was funny, blunt and strait forward (a quality that Lorcan admired), and very loyal.

Casper smirked mischievously at him as he walked out from the back and stood in position. Professor Phillip's voice guided them, giving them instruction. "Alright, boys. Take your stance. Remember, you are welcome to use wordless magic is you think you can, but I challenge you to. Wands at the ready,-" Lorcan raised his right arm, his wand arm, above his head and grounded his right foot behind him, as Casper took his stance. "-on my count. One, two, three, duel!"

It started almost immediately after the words were out of Professor Phillip's mouth. Casper cast a wordless spell at him, a blue flare of light flying towards him. He blocked it and sent a stunning spell hurtling towards him, which he blocked with a shield charm. Lorcan conjured a shield charm as a string of orange light came at him, dissipating as soon as it touched the shield, and he sent an immobulus charm towards him, which he parried easily. As they went on, neither besting the other, but occasionally one having more power over the other, and then vice-versa, a irrepressible smile grew on Casper's face, Lorcan could feel his face drawn up in a smile as well, and couldn't help, but laugh. They went on like this for about five minutes without a winner, when Professor Phillips called it. "Alright, alright! That's enough!" He called, waving his hand for them to stop, a wide smile was stretched across his face. "Very good, boys. I am most impressed by the both of you." He clapped them each on the shoulder and turned looked around the class room, addressing the whole class. "Well, that's it for today. I will see you all in class tomorrow." And he nodded his head goodbye, sending them out. They shuffled out of the room about the same time that third years were migrating in clusters down the corridor for their DADA lesson.

"Well done, mate." Lorcan congratulated, shaking Casper's hand as they walked.

"I could say the same for you." He answered, smiling merrily. "It's been a while. How was the trip across Europe?"

"It went well. We traveled from Bulgaria to Romania to Moldova and then ended the trip in Ukraine. It was definitely a summer to remember, I suppose." He told, as they walked.

"You suppose? You don't sound so sure." Casper joked, raising an eyebrow.

Lysander, who was walking beside Casper opened his big mouth and jested, "Oh! that'd be because he left his girlfriend, Molly Weasley, at home. She stayed over the summer with her grandparents." He practically shouted, causing some of the girls walking in the hall to start whispering. Lorcan glared at Lysander, who knew all to well that he had just confirmed any suspicions that the school gossips had had, and was smirking like an idiot.

Casper smiled, looking back and forth between Ly and him, enjoying Lorcan's discomfort. "So, then, how long have you been dating? You know, just for mere interest in a good friend's life." Casper assured him sarcastically, nodding his head fervently, and causing the mischief in Ly's eyes to grow.

"We've been dating for roughly nine months." Lorcan confessed, thinking he might as well get it over with. Casper was going to find out soon enough anyways and he certainly wasn't ashamed of it, he simply wasn't overly fond of the teasing and school gossip that followed. It was both surprisingly amazing, highly disturbing and annoying that there was gossip about who Lorcan dated at all. He hadn't been the subject of any wide known gossip until he joined the quidditch team in his third year and while he loved quidditch, he preferred to to stay away from the stuff. However, now, thanks to Lysander, there seemed to be a group of girls every few corridor's that wanted to know whether or not he was dating Molly Weasley or not.

"So, when's the date?" Casper asked, innocently, glancing at Lorcan expectantly.

Lorcan swatted at him, knowing perfectly well what he was asking.

"Oi! He just wants to know the date of the wedding!" Lysander mocked, throwing an arm over Casper's shoulders. Aleks chuckled, beside him, more still even after Lorcan jabbed him in the ribs, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Oh! did you see that? He was smiling! He couldn't even stop smiling. You must be in love with her, Lorc!" Lysander teased, making Aleks and Casper laugh at how Ly jested with him.

He stopped for a moment and held his arms out on either side of him, facing the three of them. "And what if I am?" He was shocked himself when the words came out. He hadn't even thought them before he blurted them out. He'd known for a while that he loved Molly, and was getting tired of all of the teasing.

Lysander's mouth fell open slightly, while Casper chuckled. "Blimey! You are in love with her." Lysander chuckled.

Lorcan laughed at the look on his brother's face. "Yes. I am." Aleks walked over and stood beside him smirking. "I called it!" Aleks laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

Lorcan chuckled and looked at his friend. "Tell me you didn't bet on that too."

"I know you and I've never seen you with anyone else the way you are with Molly." He spoke quietly, nodding his head. "If you didn't know that you were in love with her, I could've told you." He joked, chuckling.

Lorcan cracked a smile, laughing. He felt lightheaded and warm, his body seemed to course with energy. Ly grasped both of his shoulders and looked intensely into his eyes, saying, "Good luck, brother." before releasing him and laughing, behind the amusement in Lysander's eyes, he could see joy. "I'm happy for you!"

Casper congratulated him warmly, and he threw an arm over both Casper and Lysander's shoulders, Casper throwing one over Aleks' and the group made their way merrily down the corridors to potions, giddy with amusement and joy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the third chapter!**

 **Update: Within the next two weeks.**

 **Please remember, if you have any questions, concerns, or anything you can PM me or leave a review! Thank you! :)**


	4. Sleep Deprivation and Unnecesary Drama

**A/N: Hello all! Here's chapter four.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **September 2nd, Tuesday**

Potions class with Professor Greene had been eventful; about at the beginning of class a nervous first year came into the potions room and asked Professor Greene to excuse Aleks and Casper from the class and that they were to go to Professor McGonagall's office. By the end of the class Lysander and a Ravenclaw were sent to the hospital wing. Lorcan replayed what had happened in his head as he threw one of Ly's arms over his shoulders. They had been reading though Advanced Potion-making by Libastius Borage, about brewing the Draught of Living Death, meant to set the drinker into a death like slumber. Once Professor Greene had finished reading the excerpt and repeating that they should all be very cautious while executing this potion, he instructed them all to open their text books to page ten and carefully execute the Draught of Living Death. Lorcan had been crushing the sopophorous bean when, beside him, a loud _boom!_ and an explosion of dark green burst out of Lysander's pewter cauldron. He fell back onto the floor, knocking over a stool behind him. Lorcan knelt down beside him, and, opening one of his eyelids, he couldn't help but chuckle, as Lysander's eyes were dilated. "Of course he has a concussion."

Professor Greene hurried over and knelt beside him, also pulling one of Ly's eyelids open and sighing. "Yes, you are quite right. He has a concussion." He stood up and looked over what Lysander had been working on, picking up his valerian root. "He put the whole root in without cutting it. He should be fine. Go take him to Madam Pomphrey, Mr.-" He looked at Lorcan expectantly.

"Scamander. Lorcan Scamander, Sir." He answered, extending his hand to him.

He took it, nodding at Lorcan, before gesturing to Lysander and inquiring, "I assume he's your brother?" Lorcan nodded, as he sat Lysander up, slinging one of his arms over his shoulders. This hadn't been the first potions accident that Lysander had had. In fact, he did very well in every class excepting Herbology and Potions. "Someone come and help Mr. Scamander take Mr.-" He paused. "-this lad to the hospital wing." He clapped Lorcan on the shoulder, before walking back up to the front of the room. A big black guy walked over in Slytherin robes, broad shouldered and grinning as he swiftly slung Lysander's left arm over his shoulders.

"Thanks." Lorcan said, glancing up at the tall guy.

He nodded his head as they managed through the slim doorway and into the hall. "You're captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"Name's Noah Temple. I've always been interested in quidditch, but I've never tried out before."

Lorcan glanced up at him as they made there way up the stairs. "Why not?"

"Too shy I guess." He answered, glancing over at him. Lorcan nodded and smiled.

"Well, maybe sometime you can come or and practice at my place, if you'd like?" Lorcan offered casually.

Noah smiled at him. "Thanks man. I might take you up on that offer."

The rest of the way to the hospital wing was spent in silence as they walked. When they made it to the hospital wing, Madame Pomphrey bid them lay him down on a bed and get back to class. That was the extent of his conversation with Noah Temple.

By the time potions class had finally ended, Ly, Aleks and himself had made their way up to the common room for break. Molly would be sitting through double potions right now and wouldn't have break until lunch.

"So, what extra classes have you signed up for this year, Aleks?" He asked, as he plopped down in a chair by the fire.

Aleks smiled, answering readily. "Arithmancy on Monday afternoons, muggle studies on Wednesdays, Ancient runes on Thursday mornings, and care of magical creatures on Friday."

"What's on Tuesdays again?"

"Divination." Aleks answered, flashing them an exasperated look. "What are you taking this year?"

He inquired looking back and forth between Lysander and him.

Lysander laughed. "Well, as you know, my dear Aleks, we passed our owls with flying colors-"

"Me more than you, but yes." Lorcan jested, jabbing Lysander in the ribs.

"-and now all we have to do is pass our N.E.W.T.S and we can enter into auror training. Or be a professional quidditch player, in your case, Aleks." Ly finished, nodding at Aleks mock thoughtfully.

"In other words he's not taking one extra class." Lorcan smirked.

"That not true." Lysander retorted, nearly falling out of the chair he was draped upside down over.

Lorcan laughed in response. "Ly, ancient runes doesn't count. You could get an O with your eyes closed."

"Yeah, but my grades are fine. I have the required grades from my O.W.L.S to get into auror training and I'll pass my N.E.W.T.S easily enough." Lysander answered carelessly, as he threw bits of a pumpkin pastie into his mouth.

"Yeah, but if you fail even one of those classes it coul change that. That's why I'm doing almost all of the extra curricular classes this year." Aleks said. "Maybe you should adopt a few other classes and get a tutor."

"Maybe. I'll think about it more later." He stood up off the chair and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Come on. It's lunch time. Your girlfriends will be there."

Lorcan chuckled at the red blush on Aleks' face. "Mary isn't my girlfriend."

"YET!" Lysander yelled a he slipped out of the portrait hole, escaping Aleks' glare.

 **Molly's POV**

It was times like these that Molly wondered how Lucy and her were related. She watched in disgust and horror at her sister and Rory Wutherton eating each others faces off.

"Just look away, Molls. You might as well get used to it." Mary sympathized.

"I don't want to get used to it. What does he even want with her?"

"Molly-" Mary interrupted, looking at her reprimandingly.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean- Lucy's such a good person and sweet and smart and sensitive and caring and-"

"Molly."

"And I'm sure that Wutherton has some admirable attributes. But I just- they just- people like that don't work well together."

"Well, because Aleks isn't here right now, I'll be the voice of reason. Molls, I know that we know that Wutherton is somewhat of a git, but you owe it to Lucy to give him a chance. It's her relationship." Mary chastised.

Molly fumed. "I know you're right. I just- ugh."

"I think you're just ticked off because Rite tried to spike your potion with a vomitting agent."

"Well, you could always go and tell them you don't like seeing them eat each others faces off." Milo jested.

Molly glared at the two lovebirds whilst scooping a spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth. Her eyebrows knit together in frustration and a flare of annoyance in her eyes. She scooped another spoonful of her cereal and abruptly stood up.

Milo's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she strutted over to them, swatting Mary's shoulder.

Mary started to stand up and try to catch her hand, but Molly had made up her mind. "Molly! Ok. You go right ahead."

Milo laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Might as well sit back and enjoy the show. Besides, you couldn't have stopped her this time, she's in a bad mood." He smirked and grabbed two scones, handing one to Mary. She shook her head, knowing Molly would regret what she was about to do, and accepted the scone and put her head in her hand.

Molly tapped Wutherton on the shoulder and he stopped snogging her sister long enough to look at her. "Is there a reason you've interrupted my girlfriend and I?" He asked, a pompous smirk marking his face.

"Yes. Please, if you are going to snog my sister, please do it when and where I'm not digesting food." She dead panned. Judging from the look on Lucy's face, she would probably regret this later, but she was not in the mood. "Why are you even da-"

"Molly! This is my boyfriend and my life! You aren't my parent, so butt out!" She yelled, her face turning a signature Weasley red in her anger. "I don't need your approval to date someone! And have I ever asked you for sister advice?!"

"Yes! I can remember a few occasions. You've screwed up, pal!" Molly retorted, prepared to list them. But Lucy beat her to the punch.

"You don't have any room to talk! You're first few boyfriends were all at least three years older than you and one of them-"

"This isn't about me! It's about you and Wutherton! When did this even happen? Were you guys just patrolling the halls one night and then thought, 'Hey! It might be fun to give Molly a run for her money and hook up!'?!" Molly shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What Rory and I have has nothing to do with you! I think you're just jealous, because you'll know that you'll never have that with anyone!" Lucy yelled, but her face fell as her eyes landed on something behind Molly.

"Lorcan. I-"

Molly was pulsing with anger. By now anyone that wasn't watching was now. If she hadn't been so furious, she would've hid under a table under all of the eyes she felt staring at her. She felt a warm hand wrap around her waist and figured it was Lorcan, who Lucy was staring at with a mixture of fear and regret. She felt him grab her other hand and gently pulled her away from everyone.

"Lorcan, I didn't mean-" Lucy stuttered.

"I know. Excuse us." Lorcan nodded seriously and led Molly down the stretch of the Great Hall and out the doors. Milo and Mary still sitting there with their mouths hanging open.

After walking for a little, he pulled her behind a tapestry into a secret passageway and put enough space between them so that she could look up and see his face.

"Molly, what was that about?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern.

Molly swallowed, trying to keep all of her hormones in check. "I- I'm just in a bad mood. Timothy Rite spiked my drink with vomiting agents this morning. I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm failing potions to add onto that!"

She pulled at her hair, grabbing a fistful, before Lorcan reached up and gently pulled her hands away from her hair. "Molls, I know that you and Wutherton don't see eye to eye-" she raised her eyebrows in protest. "Ok. He's a prat. But just like you have the freedom to choose to be with me, Lucy has the freedom to choose Wutherton. And I know, I can't think of a single reason why she would want to be with him, but you have to let her live her life."

She wanted him to be wrong, but she knew he was right. Besides, it always touched her heart that he always seemed to know what was wrong before she said anything. She sighed, "I know you're right, but that doesn't make me any less angry."

He chuckled, and rubbed the sides of her arms tenderly, "Well, I'd be worried if you weren't. It's not like you to give up so easily." He jested, before pulling her in for a hug. She let him and buried her head in his chest, angrily resisting the irrational urge to cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as he could be, feeling his arms wrap around her small frame and rest his chin on her head. She relaxed and felt all of the stress and anger seep out of her, until her eye lids were heavy and she was completely supported by Lorcan, almost asleep, until suddenly, "OK, LOVEBIRDS! TIME TO GO!"

Molly jumped, almost hitting Lorcan's chin with the top of her head. She looked over at her friend who had just scared the living daylights out of her and glared at him.

Milo stood in the entry of the secret stone passageway, holding the tapestry aside, and a lopsided grin playing in his lips. Molly sighed dramatically, and couldn't help but send Lorcan a look when he chuckled.

"Come on, you guys! While you've been off snogging, no doubt, breakfast has concluded and classes are about to start."

Molly looked mock offended. "We weren't snogging!"

"Yeah, yeah! Classes start in less than thirty minutes." Milo said, dramatically, a hand on his hip.

"Well, in that case," Molly smirked devilishly, grabbed the tapestry and pulled it shut. She threw her arms around Lorcan's neck, looking impishly up at him and pulled his head down, crashing her lips onto his.

 **A/N: There you go! Chapter four. I hope you liked it! :)**

 **I will try to update this within the next three weeks.**

 **COMING UP: Quidditch team try outs and broken bones**


End file.
